Tan cerca como quieras
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Para Hinata vivir con una arma pegada al cuerpo era su pan de cada día, no sentía ni frío ni calor. Eso si, odiaba la sangre. Aunque su vida cambia radicalmente cuando le envían a una misión donde la sangre esta en el aire... HinaGaara Cap 16 FINAL
1. Lluvia de Sangre

_¡Pronto! Ya se que me aburro mucho y que escribo y borro, pero aquí está uno definitivo. Espero que les guste tanto como yo escribiendolo. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así... no se que pasaría con el mundo. En fin, les dejo con el capi. Porfaaaa si les gustan dejen algún review!_

_ciao!_

Tan cerca como quieras 

1- Lluvia de sangre:

La mafia de la ciudad de la Arena era conocida por los múltiples crímenes de guante blanco que se cometían. Incluso en las guías turísticas era llamada como "La ciudad de nunca volver", por lo tanto que un grupo de personas quisiera ir ahí era claro indicio de problemas relacionado con la violencia o el crimen. Las agencias de viaje se negaban en rotundo a vender billetes a ese lugar, no querían que su trabajo fuera mal visto. Por lo tanto siempre que quisieras viajar a ese destino tendrías que meterte en los barrios conflictivos de la ciudad de la hoja.

Un grupo de siete jóvenes caminaban por los suburbios buscando un cartel que rezara "Agencia de viaje de nunca volver" por algún lugar. Pero por mucho que vieran nada aparecía por las puertas. Al ser los siete jóvenes con buenas ropas y rostros bonitos las demás personas le observaban con mal rostro. Una joven de cabellos azulados largos apretó su bolso contra su pecho,por lo tanto causó que un hombre de avanzada edad quisiera atacarla. Dos compañeros que se habían percatado de aquello se detuvieron delante de la joven y sin ningún miramiento sacaron dos pistolas plateadas y bien pulidas. El hombre se quedo helado, una pequeña gota de sudor le cayó por la frente y salió corriendo mientras blasfemiaba contra ellos. Uno de los jóvenes bajo el arma y miró a la chica, que aún se mantenía aferrada a su bolso, con el rostro lívido y sudado.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras le daba golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza.

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias Kiba.- intentó sonreír pero sus labios no se movieron.

- ¡Tsk! Sigo sin entender por que tenemos que ir ahí...-gruñó un chico que se había mantenido al margen del problema.- ¿A caso intentas suicidarte Hinata?

- ¡Shikamaru!- gritaron un rubio y un castaño al mismo tiempo. Las cejas de ambos se juntaron tanto que parecían que se iban a volver una sola.

Entre los tres chicos comenzó una guerra en silencio. Los otros cuatro suspiraron y prosiguieron con la marcha, adaptando cada uno una posición que era claramente marcada que protegían a Hinata. Los tres chicos conflictivos al verse abandonados por los demás corrieron a reunirse con ellos. Nadie quería estar más lejos que los otros. A pesar que ellos eran los mejores espías de la hoja temían ser asesinados o atacados por los ladrones de la zona. No tenían muy buena fama por esos lugares. Ni ellos ni el presidente de la organización.

Después de cinco calles oscuras, con olor a orina, cadaveres de ratas y bolsas de basura rotas encontraron una pequeña tienda. Ésta estaba sucia, olía mal y el cartel tenía más porquería que toda la calle juntas. Hinata se abrió camino entre sus compañeros y tocó el timbre de la tienda. Después se limpió el dedo con una toallita humeda. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió. Un hombre alto, con varios collares colgados en el cuello, ojos grandes y amenazantes apareció en el marco de la puerta sujetando una cruz de hierro. Al ver al grupo su primera reacción fue sacar una enorme escopeta y apuntarlos. En su rostro no había señal de compasión y mucho menos de rencor.

- ¿Quienes son?- preguntó sin apartar el arma del rostro de la joven.

- Soy Hinata Hyuga, pedí una cita contigo hace dos semanas.- habló con la voz firme y tranquila. Aunque sabía que esa seguridad duraría tanto como dura el chocolate en manos de un niño.

Al escuchar el nombre bajo la escopeta y se disculpó con una sincera reverencia. Luego le rezó a la cruz y les pidió al grupo de jóvenes que pasara. Por fuera la tienda tenía mal aspecto, pero el interior era incluso agradable. Era una habitación rectangular, con una puerta al final que estaba cerrada y ponía "Baños para personal", por todas las paredes habían pequeñas estanterías con libros viejos y rotos, en cada pared había una pequeña foto de un hombre con ojos rojos y una pequeña de algún país exótico con palmeras. Ninguno de ellos se paró a observar más del mobiliario, puesto que el hombre se había sentado en un enorme sillón rojo y encima de la mesa había regado siete guías turísticas y siete billetes de avión.

Abandonar aquel lugar y aquel barrio fue lo mejor que habían hecho durante las últimas cinco horas. Se habían pasado parte de la mañana metidos en un hotel, oyendo una conversación de unos de los ancianos más poderoso de la hoja y apuntando todo aquello que fuera sospechosos. Después se habían adentrado a los suburbios y por último a aquella lúgubre tienda. Shikamaru aún miraba con cierto interés a su amiga. No podía entender como la hija de los Hyugas tenía interés de ir a esa ciudad. Nada de lo que había ahí era bueno. Su mejor amigo en una misión se había ido ahí y jamás había vuelto. ¿Qué pretendía Hinata?¿Qué quería?

El grupo estaba esperando a la cabecilla del grupo sentados en un pequeño bar en el aereopuerto. Ninguno de ellos aún estaba seguro de que iban a hacer en esa ciudad. Eso sí. Tenían ocho maletas y en cada una de ellas habían nueve pistolas, cinco revolveres y diesiocho bombas. Si iban a ir a morir por lo menos lo harían con orgullo y valor.

A lo lejos se vio como una chica corría arrastrando lo que parecía una pequeña maleta de viaje. Los seis se pusieron de pies esperando la llegada, pero a medio camino la chica se calló. Todos los que estaban a menos de dos radios de distancia rompieron a reír. Incluso ellos mismo. Al levantarse del suelo corrió hasta que el grupo pudo indentificarla como su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada una chica rubia de ojos azules.- Te has dado un buen golpe...

- Je, perdón Ino.- sonrió apenada mientras dejaba la maleta junto a las demás.

Comenzó a saludar a todos sus compañeros, se pidió un café y tomó asiento al lado de un rubio escandaloso y ligeramente molesto. Sabía que las cuatro mañana no era una hora humana. Para nadie, incluso para ellos. Pero para salir a la Arena esa era la única hora viable, y que nadie les criticaría. Después de un rato de silencio y de tranquilizarse se enderezó en la silla, abrió la maleta y sacó un rollo de papel, que colocó en la mesa. No le importó desenrrollarlo delante de nadie. Los demás gimieron asustados, pero al ver lo que había suspiraron calmados. Hinata pidió un poco de atención antes de comenzar con la explicación de esa peligrosa misión...

- Como saben mi familia es muy conocida por su producción de armas...- habló con la voz muy baja y clara. Todos asintieron.- Y también saben que la Arena es una ciudad muy conflictiva...

- ¿Enserio?- cortó Shikamaru claramente molesto.

- ¡Shikamaru!- esta vez fueron todos menos Hinata que le regañaron. Él giró la cara ignorando la reprimenda de sus compañeros.

- ...quieren que vaya allá y les haga una demostración de todo el armamento que podamos tener.- prosiguió aún con la voz en silencio. Antes de seguir miro a los lados y se acercó más a la mesa.- . . . pero no a cualquier compañía... sino a la compañía del presidente...

Y se creo un silencio entre los siete. El interfonó comenzó a sonar informando que su vuelo iba a salir en poco tiempo, que todos los pasajeros debían ir embarcando. Paso un minuto antes de que todos comenzaran a levantarse y cogieran sus maletas llenas de armas. Aún estaban sorprendidos por lo relatado por su amiga. Al igual que la guía turística nombraba cada una de las mafias famosas y los lugares menos peligroso para visitar hacía gran aclaración que jamás se debían acercarse a la casa del presidente. En ninguna de las circunstancias, y ellos iban directo a la boca del lobo. Pagaron la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar con pasos lentos pero firmes. Ya les habían informado a su familia que irían a una misión peligrosa, pero no a _qué_ misión. Si lo hacían se verían en grandes problemas, pero por mucho que les fastidiara admitirlo, aquello les hacía hervir la sangre de emoción. Una misión digna de su rango. Una misión que crearía historia.. claro si volvían.

Bajaron del avión y contemplaron el paisaje. No era nada digno de ver, aunque con una ventisca de arena mucho no se podía ver. El piloto se despidió con demasiada rapidez de todos los pasajeros y cuando bajo el último cerró las puertas y comenzó a mover el avión. Nadie quería permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Los siete se detuvieron en la entrada del aereopuerto y abrieron las maletas sacando una pistola pequeña y escondiendola en los pantalones. Las dos chicas levantaron un poco apenada su falda y se la ataron en el muslo. No fueron ignorantes de las miradas de los cinco hombres cuando lo hicieron. Evitaron disparar para no hacer correr sangre antes de tiempo.

El trayecto hasta su hotel fue muy tranquilo, se atreverían a decir que incluso agradable. Era cierto que el viento dificultaba la visión, pero toda la arquitectura redonda, las personas con trajes largos y capas, los aromas de comida u incluso la música que era esparcida sobre el ambiente hacía que el paseo fuera más agradable de lo esperado. Como era de esperar de una hija Hyuga el hotel era digno de admiración. Las puertas mecánicas se abrieron y tres hombres con traje les cogieron las maletas y las colocaron dentro de un carrito metálico. La primera en hablar fue Hinata pidiendo que le atendieran rápido, todos vieron como le deslizaba un billete grande y de un vivo color verde. El botones sonrió alegremente y corrió hasta el administrador, que salió de la caja para atenderlos personalmente. El trato con ellos fue eficiente, rápido y limpio. En cinco minutos ya todos tenían su habitación. La planta 123 y las habitaciones 11,12 y 13. Shikamaru, Naruto y Kiba irían en la 11, Shino y Chouji en la 12 y Hinata y Kiba en la 13.

Las dos chicas entraron a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Cerraron los ojos y se rieron como niñas pequeñas.

- Estoy sorprendida...- habló Ino mirando al techo.- Pensaba que la Arena sería como los suburbios de la hoja.

- Yo también, pero dudo que mi padre me hubiera enviado aquí si no tuviera claro que estaría bien.- comentó mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba los zapatos.

- Veo que tu relación con él a mejorado..- se alegró por su amiga.

- Sí, ahora ya no me grita tanto.- saco la lengua en una mueca graciosa.

El grupo por primera vez en muchas semanas, lograron respirar tranquilos. Se habían hecho una idea horrenda la Arena, y lo único que se veía por la calle era alegría y compañerismo. Sabían que no debían relajarse, pero no podían evitar y con el cuerpo menos tenso. Como Hinata había ordenado el grupo se dividió buscando información sobre la familia Sobaku. Ino y Shikamaru fueron por el centro, Chouji y Shino por los suburbios y Kiba, Naruto y Hinata por la parte antigua.

El rubio no paraba de mirar a todos lados, mientras el castaño tenía la mano siempre metida en el bolsillo esperando que alguien les saltara con una arma. A su vez Hinata caminaba atrás de ellos observando el cielo claro y los pájaros de vistosos colores volando y perdiendose en el horizonte. Sabía que tenía cinco semanas para lograr que los Sobaku compraran todo un arsenal de armas, había tiempo de distraerse. Pero sus compañeros tenían muy claro que no podía ser así. A pesar de todas las posibles amenazas que podían correr ahí, no podía parar de sentirse tranquila. Como si hubiera algo que el aire que la cuidara. En un pequeño descuido se había perdido del grupo. No escuchaba la voz de Kiba ni la de Naruto discutir. Al verse sola en una callejuela oscura, pequeña y sucia comenzó a temer por su seguridad. Sin miramientos se llevó la mano al muslo y sacó la pistola. Odiaba disparar, odiaba derramar sangre y más que nadie odiaba a las personas que la derramaban. Quería quedarse quieta y esperar a que la encontraran, pero como cabecilla de la expedición tuvo que tomar valor de una cajita prestada y comenzar a andar.

Llevaba tiempo caminando cuando se percató que la calle se había hecho cada vez más amplia y el color verde comenzaba a aparecer por sus alrededores. Siguió caminando hasta entrar en una especie de bosque dentro de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba escuchó como un piar de algo, miró al suelo y había un pichón en el suelo. Fue justamente cuando se agachó que una bala paso rozando su cabeza y quedo pegada en un árbol. Helada se quedó quieta, arrodillada en el suelo con el pequeño animal en sus manos. Quería levantar la cabeza, pero la sangre se le había congelado en las venas, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y la adrenalina se había quedado petrificada en sus hormonas. Una ráfaga de viento frío le golpeó en la cara haciendola reaccionar. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ocultarse entre las ramas de un enorme alto. El pichón seguía piando en sus manos y moviendose con miedo. Hinata intento hacerlo callar, pero el pequeño seguía llorando. Miró para abajo cuando vio que a pocos metros de altura donde estaba ella se encontraba un joven alto, de cabellos rojos, piel blanca y ojos verdes, con unas grandes ojeras negras perfilandole los ojos. Éste parecía muy sereno mientras observaba a un hombre que le apuntaba con una árma. Otra vez su consciencia le dijo que debía reaccionar, pero cuando lo iba a hacer todo había pasado. Fue como una explosión: El hombre armado explotó en miles de pedazos, haciendo que por momento el cielo se tiñera de un color negro. Algo comenzó a caer, su camisa blanca fue manchada por pequeñas manchas de un color rojo vivo. Quiso gritar, quiso correr pero sus ojos estaban puestos en aquel joven que se mantenía quieto observando como la sangre caía del cielo. Tan sólo fue un minuto que él levanto la cabeza y la miró. Fue una leve mirada que le basto para comprender quien era el causante de esa horrible lluvia, pero a pesar de eso... no tenía miedo.

Caminaba por las mismas callejuelas que horas atrás cuando se encontró con sus dos compañeros. Al verla corrieron a ella y sin dudarlo comenzaron a palpearle todo, en busca de una herida sangrando o alguna marca de que había luchado. Ella tan sólo se dejo tocar, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que había visto. Un hombre había explotado en pedazos delante de sus narices. Una lluvia de sangre había caído encima suya y lo peor era que había visto al asesino y él le había visto a ella.

- Estoy bien...- habló por primera vez apartando las manos de sus amigos de lugares inapropiados.

- P-pero si tienes sangre...- gimió Naruto horririzado.

- No es mía – le aclaró. Aunque sabía que eso no le quitaría el miedo a sus compañeros.- . . . y no es de un humano.- mintió.

Intentaron sacarle más información, pero ella se había mantenido con la boca cerrada y poco dispuesta a cooperar. Obligo a Naruto y a Kiba a llamar a los demás del grupo y que se reunieran en el hotel dentro de dos horas. Ella debía cambiarse. Ambos chicos reprocharon un poco, pero acataron las órdenes.

Llegó al hotel y corrió entre los pasillos hasta entrar en su habitación. Se desprendió de la ropa y se metió en la ducha. El agua que caía de su cuerpo tenía un leve color rojizo y mientras más frotaba más sangre salía. Cerró los ojos y la fría mirada de aquel joven le vino a la cabeza. Se suponía que debía temblar o estar horrorizada, pero no sentía miedo.

Apagó el agua y salió de la ducha, se enrolló en la toalla y caminó aún mojada hasta el armario. Sacó un vestido azul claro por las rodillas y de tirantes, la ropa interior y unas sandalias bonitas. Era extraño vestir de forma correcta cuando sabía que iba a negociar con armas. Miles de vidas inocentes iban a hacer acabadas con esas armas... ¿Cómo podía juzgar a aquel joven? _Pero tú no has matado a nadie..._ susurró una voz en su cabeza. En parte tenía razón, pero eso no le excluía del crimén.

Tal como había dicho los siete estaban en el recibidor del hotel, vestidos con elegancia y el rostro serio. Ella no debía dar muchas explicaciones, puesto que antes de partir había dejado bien claro que si alguien encontraba alguna pista debían volver al hotel, vestirse de forma adecuada y encontrarse ahí en dos horas. Y para su desgracia ella había encontrada una pista muy grande de su misión...

- De aquí a media hora está la mansión de los Sobaku- habló con voz firme y fría.- Entrando por la parte antigua al final de todas las calles hay como un bosque de árboles grandes... al final del ahí esta la mansión.

Los seis asintieron y se marcharon en post la casa Sobaku. El incidente que había tenido Hinata se había mantenido en secreto entre los dos jóvenes y ella, fue algo que realmente agradeció. Puesto que no tenía ningún interés de hablar sobre ello.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que había dicho llegaron al lugar mencionado. La mansión era enorme, estaba rodeada por rejas de color negro y con pequeños dibujos en plata. A lo largo había un enorme jardín con árboles espesos y frondosos. En el medio de todo habían tres caminos; Uno para personas y dos para coches. Siguiendo el camino de piedra daba a la entrada directa de la mansión, las dos al estacionamiento ubicado en la parte atrás de la mansión.

No hizo falta tocar el timbre, puesto que la puerta de rejas se había abierto de forma automática. Entraron y adoptaron la posición de defensa a Hinata. Le resultaba un poco incómodo, puesto que ella no era tan importante. Tan sólo era la porta voz. Lo que ella decía lo podía decir cualquier otro. Y lo había estado pensando. Miró a Shikamaru que suspiraba a cada dos por tres. Sonrió y decidió darle el voto de palabra a él. Sabía que le disgustaría, pero podría sobrevivir a ello. La culpa no le mataría.

Siguiendo el camino de piedras llegaron a la entrada de la mansión. La puerta era enorme, tallada en madera con figuras de leones peleando por un trozo de carne. El pomo de dicha puerta era la cara de un león. Tocaron el timbre que retumbó por todo el jardín. Esperaron un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven bajita, delgada, de cabello corto marrón y una apenada sonrisa.

- El Señor Sobaku le estaba esperando...- susurró bajando la cabeza mientras les dejaba pasar al recibidor.

- Gracias.- dijeron los siete al unísono.

La joven les llevó entre habitaciones amuebladas, habitaciones tan sólo con estanterías y habitaciones vacías hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal tintando. La abrió y pasaron. Sentado en un enorme sillón morado descansaba un hombre de cabellos rojos, piel pálida y con la palabra amor tatuada en la frente. Hinata tragó saliva y maldijo el día que aceptó la misión. No era agradable encontrarse con un asesino... y mucho menos si éste no le inspiraba miedo...

- Bienvenida a mi mansión, Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Jo, jo , jo me quedo largo. Soy feliz.


	2. Ojos tristes

Aquí está el siguiente capiii! Espero que les gusten. ¡Gracias por los reviews!

2- Ojos tristes:

El joven arrastró sus palabras como si le costara hablar y decir aquel nombre. Ella notó el disgusto de sus compañeros atrás suyo, pero se mantuvo serena y dio un paso adelante en nombre del grupo y de la empresa familiar. En silencio ojeó todo el despacho, en busca de algún punto ciego para atacar o algo sospechoso. El anfitrión observó cada pequeño movimiento de la joven hasta que se quedo tranquila y tomo asiento en una de las sillas color morado del despacho. Los demás compañeros se quedaron de pie, muy cerca de la puerta y las manos en el mango de las pistolas. Por mucha seguridad que hubiera en esa casa, no podían estar seguros, y mucho menos si aquel muchacho de ojos fríos no paraba de observar con inquietud a su jefa. Shikamaru frunció el ceño y casi saco el arma cuando el joven anfitrión se sentó más cerca del rostro de su compañera. Trago saliva molesto y miró a otro lado. Por otro lado los demás seguían en su postura inicial.

Hinata se mantenía serena mientras sacaba unos cuantos libros del bolso que traía. Cada libro era más grande que el otro y de un tono más oscuro. Al final saco diferentes fotos y pequeñas balas colocadas en bolsas trasparentes de plástico. El joven observó con detenimiento los libros una y otra vez, miraba las fotos, tocaba las balas y después de un rato se recostó del sillón dando por finalizada la observación. La puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron al despacho. Una era una mujer alta, delgada, castaña y con cuatro coletas sujetando su pelo. Los ojos eran verdes pero un poco más oscuros que el anfitrión. El otro era un muchacho, con aspecto cansado, tenía la cara pintada y en la espalda llevaba lo que parecía una marioneta.

- ¿Qué …?- comenzó a protestar la chica pero se dio cuenta de los invitados de la sala. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, a la cara y por último miro al chico sentado en el sillón.- ¿Son ellos?- él asintió.- Soy Temari.- saludó con una amplia sonrisa a los huéspedes..- son mis hermanos pequeños...-señaló a los dos chicos que parecían molestos.- Disculpen por su carácter tan poco jovial...

La joven parecía realmente apenada, tanto que el grupo no pudo rechazar que les invitara a un té. Al igual que antes recorrieron muy juntos cada pasillo del enorme lugar, hasta llegar a un salón tan grande como media pista de basquet. El mobiliario era escaso, pero todo encajaba en cada parte con suma delicadeza. Parecía que todo estaba hecho a propósito para ese lugar. Hinata reparó que en una pared había un enorme retrato de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos de color rojo intenso. Embobada no se percato que la joven se le quedó contemplando con una sonrisa triste.

- Era mi madre...-le explicó mientras se ponía a su lado.- Murió al dar a luz a mi hermano...- al ver el rostro confuso de Hinata agrego.- Gaara, es mi hermano pequeño. Kankuro el del medio...- se formó un silencio incómodo.- el de las marionetas...-agregó.

- ¡Ah!- exclamo entendiendo.- Entonces el de pelo rojo es Gaara...-musito para si misma un poco alto.

- ¿A que es guapo?

Antes de que ella pudiera reprochar algo, Temari se había reunido con los demás chicos. La misma chica que les abrió las puertas les entregó a cada uno una taza de té, con una gran bandeja llena de distintas pastas. El grupo degusto aquella merienda en silencio, hasta que poco a poco la dueña de la casa fue sacando conversación. Lo primero del tiempo, de los aldeanos y por último del viaje. El ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo cuando Temari comenzó a prestar mucho interés a Shikamaru, que se mantenía al margen de la conversación. Ino por su parte se percató de aquello y se mostró muy fría a cualquier pregunta amigable que le hacía la chica. Así un largo rato hasta que comenzó a llover de forma agresiva. La brisa traía consigo enormes trozos de arena, los árboles del jardín se balanceaban uno al lado del otro el viento gruñía a fuera.

Nadie reprochó cuando Kankuro- que había entrado en la conversación un rato después- les ofreció pasar la noche en su casa. Los chicos se marcharon con Kankuro y las dos otras con Temari. El trayecto fue en silencio hasta que llegaron a un enorme pasillo; el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color vino tinto, en las paredes habían unas lámparas en forma de candelario y colgado de forma desordenada algunos pequeños cuadros de paisajes y retratos. Al final del pasillo habían tres puertas.

- Ino tu puedes dormir aquí..-informó a la rubia que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido.- Mi habitación es ésta..-señaló la puerta delante de la de Ino.- Y la tuya Hinata es ésta...- abrió la del centro.- Hay un pequeño balcón, pero te recomiendo que no lo abras...

Siguiendo las instrucciones las dos se metieron en sus habitaciones. Hinata cerró la puerta antes de encender la luz, por lo cual cuando todo se volvió oscuro no le importó. Camino a ciegas hasta llegar al balcón, corrió las cortinas y contempló el paisaje enegrecido por la tormenta. En la hoja habían pocos diluvios dignos de mencionar y recordar, pero cuando ocurrían dejaban más huella en ella que ninguna persona. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro cuando un relámpago rompió en él iluminando toda la estancia. Tan sólo fue una milésima de segundo que le dio la sensación de que el joven de cabellos rojos estaba en la habitación en una esquina... observándola. Cuando todo se volvió a oscuras y buscó la luz, en lugar dónde le había parecido ver al chico no había nadie. Tan sólo una silla de terciopelo rojo. Se llevó la mano al pecho más asustada por la impresión de la imagen, que por el hecho del que chico la estuviera observando.

Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos agotada, recordando aquel extraño día, en poco tiempo se quedo totalmente dormida. Estaba preparada para soñar con aquella luvia de sangre, más bien lo estaba esperando. Necesitaba recordarlo para saber si sentiría miedo, y si no lo hacía... no estaba segura de como pasaría el siguiente mes en aquella mansión o incluso en aquel lugar.

No se sentía como si estuviera de misión. Era como si le hubieran dado un billete a la ciudad de la calma. Los aldeanos eran personas tranquilas, sinceras y sumamente amables. Siempre sonreían y se mostraban predispuestos a ayudar siempre que fuera necesario. No podía comprender como la Arena se había ganado aquella mala reputación. Después de haber pasado un día entero recorriendo los suburbios junto a Kiba no había encontrado nada peligroso, incluso la gente comentaba que las armas se mantenían guardadas en una cámara en cada casa. Puesto que la negociación había quedado finalizada mucho antes de lo esperado Hinata le dio unos días libres, para que cada uno se tomara un respiro y dejara el miedo guardado en el hotel. Incluso ella dejo toda sus armas en la maleta. Aunque no las tuviera encima se sentía protegida, y odiaba aquella sensación. Durante varias noches estuvo soñando con la lluvia de sangre, con aquellos ojos fríos y el rostro impasible del joven muchacho. Desde el primer día no le había vuelto a ver. En parte se alegraba, pero por otra tenía la inquietud de encontrárselo nuevamente en aquel bosque y que todo se volviera a repetir. Su parte más morbosa lo pedía, así se daba cuenta que aquel joven era peligroso, que por mucha paz que mantuviera no era alguien de fiar. Y en parte se lo quería creer.

Distraída se dejo llevar por el susurro de los árboles y la brisa agradable del atardecer. Entro al bosque que días antes había observado desde lejos. Le daba la sensación que todo los lugares eran iguales, pero en ese había algo especial. Los animales no estaban en las ramas, no se oía el piar de los pájaros y no había ninguna señal de vida por aquellos lares. El ruido de un río llamó su atención. Siguió el susurró hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pequeña colina, con un diminuto río creado por las tormentas anteriores. Posiblemente si no hubiera hecho ruido al tropezar con una roca el joven no se hubiera levantado y apuntado con una arma. Pero lo había hecho.

- Hola...- saludó aunque esa no eran las palabras indicadas. El joven bajo el arma y se le quedó contemplado. Los ojos verdes de él tenían un extraño brillo de tristeza.- ¿Te interrumpí?- quiso saber mientras se movía con lentitud. Intentando no volver a asustar al chico. Él no contesto.

Sin permiso y aún teniendo la mirada puesta en ella camino con pasos lentos hasta colocarse a pocos metros al lado de él; aunque había una generosa distancia entre ellos. Se sentó y miró el hermoso paisaje. El sol se ocultaba con lentitud en el horizonte, dando un extraño color a la ciudad. Mirado desde la altura parecía que todo fuera tan diminuto. Como si con un pie pudieras aplastar todo. Tan sólo por un minuto Hinata se sintió un poco más importante de lo que en verdad era. Se tumbo en la hierba y miró al cielo que comenzaba a tener diminutos punto de luz. A su lado el joven seguía levantado, quieto y con la mirada puesta en cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Intentaba no prestar atención a aquel detalle, pero los continuos ojos verdes de él puestos en ella hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa y de golpe recordó aquellas palabras de Temari " _A que es guapo_" la cabeza le jugo una mala pasada y sus ojos pasearon hasta posarse en el rostro de él. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo Sabaku no Gaara era un joven muy atractivo. Paso un largo rato hasta que él se sentó al lado y contempló la ciudad totalmente llena de luz artificial...

- Mate aquel hombre...- habló y su voz sonó ronca.- y tú lo viste...- no parecía muy predispuesto a seguir hablando, pero el silencio de parte de ella era una clara muestra de que prosiguiera, aunque ella no era muy consciente de ello. Sencillamente se había quedado helada al escuchar la voz de él. _Es horriblemente sensual..._gimió para sus adentros.- … y sigues aquí..

Giró la cabeza y ambos se encontraron con la mirada. Cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido retirar la cara, para quitarle tensión a la asunto. Pero ninguno cedió. Fue un largo segundo, los dos contemplándose en silencio, una guerra intima...

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Gaara con un claro disgusto en la mirada.

Él bajo la vista, se levantó, sacudió sus vaqueros negros y comenzó a caminar dejando un tanto anonada a Hinata. No se levanto hasta quedarse totalmente solas en aquella oscuras colinas. Cuando él se marcho el bosque se fue llenando poco a poco de vida animal, los grillos comenzaron a criar, el susurro de las moscas volar e incluso entre los árboles llego a ver una pequeña ardilla trepar de rama en rama. Que el mundo volviera a moverse cuando Gaara desapareciera le causó un agudo dolor en el estómago... y por primera vez sintió miedo en aquella aldea.

* * *

¿y bien? ¿les gustó?


	3. Dolor compartido

Hola! Aquí les dejo con el tercer capitulo. ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! Son un gran apoyo moral para mi. Sin más les dejo con el capi...

ciao

3- Dolor compartido:

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, los ruidos animales y la persistente sensación de inseguridad no se podía mover de la colina. Las piernas no le reaccionaban, era como si todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza le obligaran a mantenerse quieta en aquel lugar. Tenía la extraña idea que estar ahí en ese momento le causaría grandes problemas en un futuro. Aquel pequeño pensamiento fue creciendo y creciendo en su mente hasta lograr que todo su cuerpo se convulsionara por el pánico. Debía moverse, salir de ahí y llegar a la casa de los Sabaku. Intentó mover sus piernas pero aún seguían congeladas, con las piernas estiradas y temblando como un perrito mojado. Grito al escuchar el romper del viento sobre unas ramas de árboles y unas lágrimas traicioneras le salieron de los ojos. Estaba dispuesta a llorar tan alto como quisiera para que la encontraran, cuando el ambiente cambió de golpe. Los animales se silenciaron, la brisa comenzó a golpear con más fuerzas y la vida pareció desaparecer. Una silueta salió entre los árboles, ésta llevaba las manos metidas en el bolsillo, la cabeza alta cuando se detuvo delante de ella. La oscuridad cubría todo, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que aquellos ojos verdes fueran invisibles...

- Tienes miedo de la noche... ¿y no de mi?

Aún sabiendo que él estaba ahí, sintiendo que estaba protegida las piernas aún no le reaccionaban, su corazón seguía latiendo a una velocidad alarmante y las lágrimas se mantenían en sus ojos, esperando para salir desbordando y mostrar toda su debilidad. Gaara miró al cielo y luego le ofreció la mano casi obligado. No dudo ningún segundo en unir su mano a la suya. El contacto fue gélido y muy suave. Era como tocar una roca, con la diferencia que era blanda. Una mano humana.

En silencio ambos salieron del bosque hasta llegar a la enorme mansión, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba nuevamente sola en la entrada principal. Una criada abrió la puerta y le indicó que la cena ya estaba servida y que todos sus compañeros de grupo aguardaban para comenzar a comer con ella. Quiso escabullirse a su habitación pero la mayor de los Sabaku le sujetó del codo obligándola a asistir a la reunión gastronómica diaria. Por mucho que debatiera terminó sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, siendo cuestionada sobre su día. Era cierto que había salido temprano y volvía tarde, pero no sabía exactamente que contestar a cada una de las preguntas. Se limitó a sonreír y dar un sorbo de su sopa. El sabor era exquisito, tanto que fue probar un sorbo y abrirle el apetito. El grupo termino de cenar y se levantaron hasta ir a la sala de estar.

- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?- preguntó la anfitriona de la casa mirando a Shikamaru con fijeza, aunque era evidente que la pregunta era para Hinata.- Mi hermano... ¿ya te dijo algo?

Las palabras entraron en su oído pero se quedaron resonando por el canal auditivo sin llegar al cerebro; no todo el mensaje. _"Mi hermano" _fueron las únicas palabras que su mente asimiló y actuó en consecuencia . Los sucesos de horas atrás se le clavaron en la retina del ojo haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, que las mejillas se le encendieran y tuviera una necesidad loca por ver al joven. No sabía exactamente la razón de dicho hecho, pero así se sentía. Temari espero con silencio la respuesta de su invitada, esperó un tiempo prudencial y al ver que no había respuesta se comenzó a desesperar. Sus dedos dieron pequeños golpes a la mesa hasta que se convirtió en un golpe seco despertando de sus cavilaciones a Hinata.

- Tu hermano... eh, sí bien. Va avanzando poco a poco.- contestó nerviosa mientras se removía las neuronas esperando que toda la información llegara a su cerebro. Por desgracia las únicas imágenes que venían a su mente eran las del momento a solas y luego cuando el había ido en su ayuda. Aunque no estaba muy segura de aquello.

El resto de la noche se la paso en silencio, observando la conversación y asintiendo cuando le hacían una pregunta sin importancia. Ya tarde se retiró a la habitación que le ofrecieron el primer día. A pesar de que ellos tenían su hotel de lujo pagado Temari se había obstinado en hacer que se quedaran en la casa el tiempo necesario de la misión. Tanto Ino, Kiba y Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta. Hinata y Shikamaru fueron los únicos que objetaron acerca de ello, pero por fuerza mayor terminaron por aceptar.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada sobre la fría superficie, esperando a que algo ocurriera o que su mente despertara de las cavilaciones y pusiera en marcha nuevamente la misión. Debía informar a su padre que habían entregado los catálogos y que los Sabaku habían aceptado de buenas formas la oferta. No obstante aún no le habían dicho la cantidad exacta, y ese era un pequeño detalle que su padre valoraba en gran cantidad. Frustrada por la poca información obtenida se comenzó a desvestir para tomar un baño.

Al entrar las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas, cuando salió del baño estaban abiertas. Las cortinas batiendo con el viento y una extraña figura en el balcón. Recordaba la advertencia que le había dicho la anfitriona, y la había estado respetando durante su estancia en ese lugar, pero en ese momento la curiosidad de saber quién era la figura oscura de ahí le atraía. Sin miedo alguno caminó con pasos largos hasta llegar a dónde la silueta. Apartó una cortina para ver al joven que tanta paz le traía. Gaara estaba en el balcón, mirando la enorme luna con un rostro solitario y ojos tristes. Fue más el impulso que la razón que le obligó a entrar al balcón y con sigiló abrazar al chico por la espalda. Corría el riesgo de ser atacada por el hombre, ser asesinada en su propia habitación. Pero lo correría con mucho gusto.

- No estés triste...-le susurró mientras escondía su cara entre los homoplatos. Era algo subreal sentirse segura cuando se esta cerca de un asesino y más si este tenía un rostro sanguinario e indiferente, pero para ella... él tan sólo era un hombre más con un dolor que ella misma podía compartir.

En cierto modo esperaba que Gaara sacara la pistola y se la colocara en la cien, quería ver aquella parte peligrosa que había observando encima del árbol. Necesitaba tener terror de un asesino. Quería creer que lo era, pero aún así, aún sabiendo el peligro y la angustia que podía correr todos sus compañeros pasaría por todo eso sin ningún remordimiento. En su familia ella era la oveja negra, la que nunca destacaba y la que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás se la alababa. Era el eslabón débil. Aunque con su esfuerzo y la determinación había logrado un poco más de respeto por su padre. Y eso lo demostraba por haberla enviado a esa misión... _aunque ellos creen que no volverás. _ Susurró una voz oscura en su cabeza. Sí, en eso era cierto. La Arena era la ciudad de nunca volver, dónde la luna se tiñe de color rojo y la mortalidad aumenta por día. Aunque era injusto aquella propaganda degradante. No se equivocaban en que era una ciudad peligrosa, pero como todas las ciudades. El mundo era peligros y más si vas en mente que terminarías muerto.

Comenzó a temblar aunque no tenía frío ni miedo, tan sólo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. No sabía como podía reaccionar Gaara, puesto que no se había movido ni había mencionado ninguna palabra...

Lo que ocurrió fue extraño; las manos frías de él sujetaron las suyas, las apartaron de su pecho con fuerzas y delicadeza la colocó delante suyo. En ese precisos instante la luna se había situado en la cabeza de Gaara, haciendo que su luz iluminara el semblante de él. El verde de sus ojos se mostraban inquietos, sin llegar a ser perturbador. Los labios rectos en una línea se entre abrieron. Liberando el agarre de una mano le acarició la mejilla que se había empapado por las gotas de agua que caía del flequillo de Hinata. El roce fue cortó, pero la sensación cálida se quedó impregnada en su piel. Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando hasta notar la respiración del otro. Y sin ninguna vacilación se besaron. Podría haber durado tanto tiempo como ellos quisieran, ninguno de los dos mostraba indicios de querer alejarse del otro, pero alguien interrumpió el momento haciendo que la extraña magia desapareciera. Aún con los ojos cerraron se separaron, los abrieron poco a poco y por un breve segundo a Hinata le dio la impresión de que Sabaku no Gaara reía … pero tan sólo por un segundo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? u_u es un poco corto, prometo que el próximo será más largo.


	4. Lluvia en la Arena

Eme aquí con la 4ta entrega del fic. ¡Agradezco a todos su reviews! Son un gran apoyo for mi, sinceramente. Este capi se lo dedico a x·Kaori-Kitsune·x por ser mi musa y ayudarme a encontrar la inspiración. ¡Les vuelvo a dar las gracias a todos y espero que disfruten de la lectura!

caio

4- Lluvia en la Arena:

Una ráfaga de viento frío trajo consigo malas noticias. Antes de que Hinata pudiera entender el significado del rostro de Gaara, éste ya se había marchado y camuflando entre la negrura de la noche. La luna seguía iluminando el pequeño balcón, su luz pudo serle de guía para observar como un grupo de personas corrían al rededor de los amplios jardines de la mansión de los Sabaku. La puerta de su habitación resonó con fuerza, los golpes eran cortos y seguidos, quiso hacer esperar al llamante, puesto que no se hallaba en las condiciones perfectas para abrir. Nuevamente el golpe de nudillos le alerto de que era una situación grave. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. En el instante que hubo una pequeña brecha el rubio entró en la habitación y escrutó con el ceño fruncido toda la estancia, intentando encontrar a algún intruso en la habitación de la joven. Por su parte Hinata intentó hacerle una pregunta al rubio, éste cayendo en la cuenta de la semi desnudez de la chica se sonrojó y huyó de la habitación como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Aún un tanto anonada por lo ocurrido se quedó quieta en el centro, miró a el balcón deseando que el dueño de la casa volviera a hacerle una mágica vista la noche siguiente.

La semana comenzó con una fuerte tormenta azotando la Arena, algo raro en la época del año. A causa de la localización de la aldea las lluvias ocurrían pocas veces al año, pero cuando caían hacían estragos en la arquitectura de las casa. Por parte del equipo de Konoha tuvo que aplazar su busquedad de información hasta que el tiempo mejorara o tuvieran un método mejor para conseguir información sin salir de la mansión. La mayoría de ellos se sentía cómodo en el recinto, menos cierto muchacho que siempre era observado por la anfitriona de la casa.

- ¿Enserio que no nos podemos marchar?- preguntó por décima vez en los últimos cinco segundos. Hinata levantó su vista de los apuntes para observar a su compañero y fruncir el ceño.- ¡Ya se que nos han invitado...!- protesto.- pero es tan problemático...

- Dirás _problemática_ – enfatizó Ino en la última palabra de su frase.

En menos de tres segundos ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una interesante discusión. La rubia molesta gritaba de la indiferencia del castaño ante los filtreos de la anfitriona, y el joven gritaba en su defensa que no hacía nada para provocarlos. Así estuvieron tanto rato hasta que agotaron la paciencia de los demás y le hicieron callar. Hinata por su parte disfrutaba a medias de la discusión, por lo menos tenía una escusa para no ponerse a pensar en aquellos hombres en los jardines y el rostro apenado de Gaara la noche anterior. El corazón le comentó a latir con fuerza en el pecho, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y involuntariamente se llevó la mano a los labios. De este pequeño detalle fue observado por el rubio, que no le había quitado la vista de encima a la joven. Al caer la noche Hinata se veía esperando al joven mientras se peinaba en el espejo. Sabía que si había ocurrido una vez no había señales de que hubiera una segunda vez, pero aún así no podía evitar la alegría de la compañía de cierto muchacho. En las últimas semanas había luchado contra el impulso de tranquilidad que éste le proporcionaba, pero se había rendido después de aquella noche. Si algo malo le iba a ocurrir por tener esperanzas o fantasías... las recibiría con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Esa era su decisión y nadie ni nada le haría cambiar.

Sin apenas darse cuenta la noche iba cayendo, el reloj iba marcando las horas y las puertas seguían abiertas. El gélido y húmedo viento agitaba las cortinas una y otra vez, haciendo que entre el susurro de la lluvia y ese hipnótico movimiento el sueño en ella fuera cayendo. Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta la mañana siguiente. El sol no había salido, el viento era frío y el suelo de la habitación estaba totalmente mojado y ella seguía en la misma posición que se había quedado dormida. El pecho le dolió, al comprender que esperar a alguien que no quiere ser esperado era una tontería. Dolida por ese pequeño detalle se sumergió en los datos de la misión, con algo de asombro descubrió que antes que la familia Sabaku entrara al poder había un antiguo cabecilla de la mafia. Era un hombre de dinero, llamado Inari Saku. Al principio en su mandato la Aldea no había cogido el mal nombre, fue desde que los Sabaku entraron al poder. Según el informe que leía ella éste fue desertado por haber intentando matar al heredero legítimo al poder. Gaara.

- Veo que te gusta la información...-susurró una voz a su costado. Asustada levantó la vista hasta ver a Temari. Aún no se encontraba vestida y sus cabellos estaban a cada lado de su cuello desordenados y mojados.- Inari era un buen tipo, hasta que la codicia le gano...- sin preguntar se sentó al lado de Hinata y cogió un par de papeles, los juntos y sin mirarlos los rompió en miles de pedazos.- Te será más fácil preguntárselo a mi hermano...- Hinata gimió horrorizada mientras recogía cada pedazo de hoja del suelo. Al no escuchar respuesta Temari prosiguió.- Dale un poco de tiempo que se habite a ti...

Aunque hubiera reprochado algo o preguntado ella no le respondería, puesto que antes de que se levantara del suelo ya se había marchado. Con todos los trozos en las manos y una extraña sensación en el pecho se quedó sentada. _Que se habilite a mi... ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?_ Preguntó a su subconsciente mientras dejaba los papeles en la cama y se vestía. De golpe cayó en la seguridad de las palabras de Temari, el rostro se le tiño de rojo al comprender que ella podía saber algo de lo ocurrido entre ella y Gaara. Tan sólo la mera idea le hizo estremecer y desear que la tierra se la tragara.

La lluvia seguía azotando la aldea, pero Hinata no se podía mantener quieta en la mansión de los Sabaku. El ambiente de un día para otro se había vuelto tenso y molesto. La siempre alegre Temari no aparecía en las horas comunes y cuando lo hacía se marchaba tan rápido como llegaba. Kankuro por su parte se quedaba hasta terminar todo, pero de su boca no salía ninguna palabra. Gaara ni aparecía. Suspiró con melancolía al pasar por aquella colina que había hecho que todos sus miedos se apagaran. Habían pasado tres noches y no había ni huella de él por su balcón. Comenzó a pensar que tan sólo había sido un leve desliz por la culpa del tiempo o simplemente probando la inteligencia mental de ella. Se sentía tan humillada, tan agredida que en sus pensamientos tan sólo había deseos de venganza. Sin apenas darse cuenta se fue acercando a los suburbios de la zona este de la aldea. Éstos a diferencia de los demás estaban bien cuidado, todas las casas pintadas, la basura en su lugar y el olor a orín o a alcohol ni existía. Parecía una ciudad dentro de una. Se vio en una pequeña plaza, con una fuente redonda y una pequeñas escrituras clavadas en la piedra. Curiosa y con la idea de apartar sus pensamiento de Gaara se acercó para leer...

- "_El señor Inari nos libro del mal que Gaara trajo con su poder, tan sólo deseamos que los revolucionarios hagan bien su trabajo, antes que los Sabaku llenen la aldea de una lluvia __roja eterna" _- leyó con dificultad puesto que habían pintadas con spray y las letras estaban borrosas.

Se llevó la mano dentro de la mochila intentando encontrar algún papel que Temari no hubiera roto. Su busquedad no sirvió para nada. No había ningún dato que le pudiera ayudar. Cogió una hoja de un cuaderno y escribió lo que ponía en la fuente. Al terminar lo volvió a guardar en el bolso y se vio rodeada de varios hombres con trajes oscuros y cuchillos en las manos. Instintivamente se llevó la mano en el muslo deseando encontrar su pistola. Para su desgracia no la tenía.

Un sudor frío le corrió por la frente y cuello, al descubrir en los cinco criminales se habían multiplicado. Les observó en silencio intentando encontrar un punto ciego entre ellos y poder salir corriendo, pero se habían colocado de una forma que no había ningún agujero por donde ella pudiera huir. Se tranquilizó y pego con fuerza a la fuente, deseando así mantener la distancia entre sus armas y ella. Con horror comprobó que una de las pistolas de ellos tenían la marca de su familia... _¿Ya los Sabaku las han distribuido?_ Aquel pensamiento le navego por la cabeza lo suficiente para comprender que si no hacía algo rápido se vería atacada por una propia arma que ella había diseñado. El talón de su pie dio contra la superficie fría de la roca, atrás suyo tan sólo había agua. Tenía una posibilidad entre cien de salir ilesa de ahí, pero le costaría todo el material reunido en ese momento y algunas cosas de valor. Se movió de un lado a otro intentando distraer a los hombres. Cuando se sintió preparada lanzó el bolso lejos de ella, haciendo que los criminales recayeran la atención sobre el objeto, en ese momento entró dentro de la fuente y la rodeo hasta salir por el otro lado. El grupo más alejado del centro comenzó a correr tras de ella al darse cuenta que huía. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, se metió en calles pequeñas, poco iluminadas y con un extraño olor a pólvora. Ya pensaba que no podría aguantar más cuando a lo lejos vio un bosque verde, prometiedole un abrigo y una gran posibilidad de huir.

Segura entre los árboles se subió a uno grande, con anchas ramas y se escondió entre las hojas verdes, deseando que pasaran de largo y la dejaran marchar. Un grupo de ellos se detuvieron al lado de su árbol, uno de ellos estaba apunto de levantar la cabeza y encontrarle cuando un desconocido se plantó delante de ellos...

En ese momento ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que el primer día que Hinata conoció a Gaara, aunque esta vez mucho más sangriento, más gritos y más lento. Y aún sí ver al joven lleno de sangre no le causo pánico alguno...

- No deberías meterte ahí donde no te llaman...- habló éste con voz fría e indiferente.

- Ya estoy muy metida en ello...

Y en menos tiempo de lo esperado Gaara estaba subido en el árbol observándole...

Continuara...

* * *

Sé que no pega mucho, pero me hacía ilusión ponerlo. jeje. En fin hasta la próximaaaa!


	5. Noches en Vela

Hola! Aquí estoy con el nuevo capi. ¡Si un viernes! No se cómo, pero lo he logrado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero que el capitulo les guste. Sin más. Ciao

5- Noches en vela:

En el instante que él subió al árbol el tiempo se detuvo para ella, tan sólo era consciente que él estaba nuevamente a pocas distancias de sus labios. Casi podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su cuello, si le veía a los ojos fríos incluso alcanzaba a ver los más pequeños detalles de su mirada verdosa. El reloj paró de dar las horas en el minuto que ambos volvieron a besarse. No hizo falta palabras, ni gestos. Fue como si sus cuerpos fueran imanes siendo atraídos por el el magnetismo del otro. A diferencia de aquel beso en el balcón éste fue salvaje, como si a través de tan sólo un roce pudiera robarle el alma entera. En cierto modo cualquier gesto que hiciera Gaara parecía brusco y peligroso, pero a ojos de Hinata; tan sólo era una señal para que la gente supiera que él estaba ahí.

A pesar de sus intentos para mantenerse aferrado al otro el mundo parecía estar tramando barreras naturales para alejarlos o interrumpirles el momento. Una fuerte lluvia trajo consigo una tormenta de arena, haciendo que los árboles fueran atacados con pequeñas piedras y ellos al estar ahí siendo heridos. No tardaron mucho en abandonar aquel lugar hasta correr al abrigo de la mansión Sabaku. Como era de esperar las criadas los recibieron a lo dos; algo les llamó la atención a dichas muchachas, ya que observaron a Gaara con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa. Hinata fue medio consciente del brazo de él aferrado a su cintura. Al principio no le disgusto, pero poco a poco las mejillas se le fueron llenando de un vivo color carmesí. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada él ya había retirado el brazo y abandonado el recibidor. Tras de si dejo una línea de gotas de agua con un ligero color rojo. Hinata trago saliva al recordar la muerte de aquellas personas. No sintió pena por ellos, aunque una parte de su cerebro rezaba por sus almas. Acompañada por las criadas fue hasta su habitación, dónde amablemente habían sacado unas prendas de ropa que ella jamás había poseído. Un hermoso vestido de color azul cielo, con cuello de barca y corto hasta las rodillas descansaba encima de la cama. Al lado unos limpios zapatos azules y una caja con un sencillo collar haciendo conjunto con lo demás. La criada mayor; baja, con muchas arrugas en el rostro y una amble sonrisa le informó que era un regalo de Temari, por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y una ofrenda de disculpa por los papeles rotos anteriormente. Hinata suspiró y aceptó la ofrenda de paz, despidió a las criadas y se metió en la ducha para quitar los trozos de arena y calentar su cuerpo de la lluvia.

La cena trascurrió de forma silenciosa y algo incómoda, ya que la presencia del benjamin en la mesa cohibida a los demás compañeros del grupo de Hinata. Por su parte la anfitriona como siempre intento entablar conversación con Shikamaru y como era de esperar Ino salió a reprochar. Una vez más la idea de mudarse a su hotel brotó en el ambiente. Al terminar y sentarse todos en el sofá de la sala hicieron la típica reunión para poner en común las ideas y averiguaciones.

- ¡Quiero ir al hotel!- exigió Ino llena de rabia, con las mejillas encendidas del disgusto y los brazos puesto en jarra en su cintura. Todas sus palabras iban directas a Hinata, que se mantenía distraída mirando el techo.- ¡Hinata!- grito exasperada la rubia.

- ...¿Eh?- la miró y entendió al vuelo todo lo que su mirada trasmitía.- Si, supongo que va siendo hora de volver al hotel...-murmuró no muy segura.

- ¿¡ Por qué!- exigió saber la anfitriona con el ceño fruncido de disgusto.- ¿A caso no te gusta mi compañía?

- ¡Oh, no claro que no! Per...

- Sería más conveniente...-interrumpió la frase Gaara que había aparecido en la sala. Vestia con unos baqueros desgastados y una franela de color verde muy fina. Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para bajar la cabeza.- que se marcharan... puesto que...

Y aunque hubiera interrumpido la conversación, el grupo tarde o temprano se hubiese enterado de lo ocurrido en los suburbios. Las malas noticias y desgracias siempre corrían tan rápido como las enfermedades. Fue en cuestión de segundos que los tres chicos del grupo saltaran furiosos para reprochar la falta de cuidado y el peligro de ella. Los regaños duraron veinte minutos hasta que se calmaron y volvieron a sus lugares más tranquilos. Miraron al Sabaku más joven esperando que prosiguiera con su charla e información. Hinata por su parte bajo la cabeza avergonzada en parte recordando lo del asalto y por otra parte aquel salvaje beso. Por un minuto le pareció ver una sonrisa en los labios del peli rojo.

- Creo que sois conscientes que hay un grupo de gente que no esta contento con mi mandato.- el grupo asintió.- Y los comunistas quieren matarme... Hinata ha sido presente de eso.- todos pusieron la vista en ella.- por su seguridad hasta que termine vuestro trabaje preferiría que os hospedarais en el hotel.

No dijo más y abandonó la sala. A partir de ese momento el resto de la noche todo el personal de la mansión estuvo en movimiento para preparar el equipaje de los inquilinos y así no tuvieran tantas dificultades por la mañana. Cuando la reunión nocturna acabó todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones en un severo silencio. Hinata estaba apunto de entrar en su habitación cuando la mano grande y cálida de Naruto la sujetó de la muñeca. Ella gritó asustada y al ver al joven respiró. Le reprochó aquel gesto pero luego le invitó a pasar para escuchar cualquier cosa que el joven quisiera decir. Mientras él daba vueltas por la habitación ella se dedicaba a poner en orden algunos papeles de una mesa y pensar en cómo seguir la misión sin ir más adentro de los suburbios. Tenía el presentimiento que mientras los comunistas quisieran atacar a Gaara el negocio con la familia Sabaku no terminaría bien. Además ellos tenían armamento de la familia Hyuga, eso quería decir que había un infiltrado o que los Sabaku estaban haciendo un mal uso de sus productos. Demasiado preocupada por los problemas con la misión no se percato del nerviosismo del rubio ni tampoco de sus mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo. Fue tarde cuando tuvo al rubio abrazándole por la espalda y sintiendo su respiración en el cuello...

- Hinata, por favor... ten cuidado...- habló con un hilo de voz.- no hagas que me preocupe por ti...

En cualquier parte de mundo y en cualquier idioma aquellas palabras y aquel abrazo era un signo claro de sentimientos amorosos. Por lo tanto el corazón de ella se disparó de forma dolorosa sobre su pecho, intentó mantener la calma mientras le cogía las manos al rubio y se las apartaba de su cintura. Ante aquello el joven la miró a los ojos con una pequeña luz en los ojos, pero antes de que ella hablara el rubio había salido corriendo de la habitación siendo consciente de lo que había hecho. Por su parte Hinata se quedo muy sorprendida...

Al volver al hotel todo el personal le recibió con un gran alivio, tenían la sensación de que el director les había estado esperando teniendo la esperanza de que sus huéspedes no habían sido asesinados. Hinata expresó su agradecimiento y dio una leve explicación; el director sonrió y les volvió a guiar a su habitación. A partir de ese día todo ocurrió como debía ocurrir desde el primer momento. Los grupos se dividían en tres: Shikamaru, Choiji y Shino. Kiba, Shikamaru y Ino. Por último Hinata y Naruto. Aquella división lo había hecho Shikamaru, que se había puesto como líder de la segunda parte de la misión, puesto que la vida de la jefa había estado atentada.

Los días transcurrían de forma simple y sin nada de destacar. Los Sabaku habían avanzado con la demanda de las armas y el movimiento comunista no se había revolucionado y hecho notar. En poco tiempo Hinata descubrió que el hombre que había asesinado Gaara el primer día que le vio era uno de los tantos líderes de los revolucionarios. Suspiró un tanto desolada cuando paseo por los suburbios del norte. El grupo aun no había explorado esa zona, deseando encontrar algo que les diera referencia sobre los atentados y conocer más el lugar dónde debían vivir un tiempo más. Durante el trayecto entre ellos dos no hubo más palabras que las necesarias. Naruto estaba mucho más nervioso, por lo tanto tropezaba o se llevaba cosas por delante. Hinata le ayudaba a ponerse de pie o prevenir de posibles obstáculos pero el rubio siempre remugaba y seguía con su marcha. La situación fue tan incómoda que los dos terminaron separandoce en una parte desconocida. Hinata llegó a un lugar muy abandonado, todas las paredes estaban pintadas y por el suelo había partes de juguetes rotos, olor a pólvora y cartuchos de pistolas por el suelo. En una esquina vio una muñeca con una flor pegada en el pecho.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- murmuró horrorizada.

- La aldea no se ha ganado el nombre sólo por rumores...-susurró una voz muy conocida para ella.

- ¿Piensas seguirme a todas partes?. Preguntó un tanto cohibida por la presencia del peli rojo.

- Eres interesante...- susurró colocándose al lado de ella y sujetando la muñeca con sus manos.- No eres normal a los demás.

- ¿Por qué no me das miedo?- agrego.

- Especialmente por eso...

Incluso sabiendo que los comunistas podían atacar a Gaara como él mismo había dicho se sentía protegida. Era consciente que en alguna parte de su cuerpo tenía escondido una arma capaz de hacer volar en pedazos a una persona, por lo tanto se sentía muy protegida. El mundo se podía estar destruyendo, pero ella se sentía segura al lado de un criminal.

Su inspección del territorio fue en silencio, hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro con los demás. Gaara se había marchado metros antes de unirse con los demás, por lo tanto Hinata fue sola con sus compañeros. Como había ordenado Shikamaru descansaron en un bar y hicieron una lluvia de ideas. Por los momentos nada nuevo se había descubierto.

Cuando cayo la noche Hinata se marchó al pequeño balcón de la habitación, sabía que a esas horas el viento era frío y peligroso. Pero no le importó, había desarrollado una extraña reacción a exponerse al peligro.

- Es por culpa de Gaara...- contestó en voz alta a la voz de su consciencia que le reprochaba la temeridad.

- Entonces me sentiré honrado por ello.

Esa fue la primera de muchas visitas nocturnas al hotel...

* * *

¿Y bien, les ha gustado?


	6. Danza

Hola! Aquí estoy con el capitulo 6, perdón por tardar tanto en subir. Para decir la verdad me había bloqueado totalmente, no sabía como continuar el capi, pero don't worried be happy. Todo volvió a su normalidad. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! En fin, sin más les dejo con capitulo.

CIAO!

6- Danza:

Cada noche las puertas de la habitación de ella se mantenían abiertas. La rubia no preguntaba, por lo tanto el viento frío entraba por la noche acariciando el rostro de ambas jóvenes con dulzura y cariño. Para Hinata cuando el sol se ocultaba significaba más que el final de un día y el inicio de otro; para ella significaba ver aquel joven de ojos tristes, pasar tiempo junto a él y descubrir la razón de la tranquilidad que él emanaba...

A pesar de que las visitas nocturnas se repetían con más frecuencia, entre ellos había una enorme barrera que ninguno de los dos podía trepar. En parte por las escasas palabras que se decían y por la falta de interés por el joven. Las veladas se pasaban en silencio, observando el oscuro horizonte y las pequeñas gotas de luz en el cielo. De vez en cuando alguna pequeña palabra de cortesía y alguna mirada con mezcla de sentimientos y palabras que jamás fueron expresadas.

El tiempo pasaba de forma rápida, y entre ellos no había pasado nada. Parecía que el reloj de todos se hubiera detenido. La aldea de la Arena había dejado de evolucionar, nada ocurría y todo se repetía. Los días eran una copia del anterior, evidentemente el pueblo notaba algo extraño, pero ni se paraban a preguntar...

El grupo se encontraba reunido en una de las habitaciones, sobre una mesa estaban los últimos informes de los dos meses que habían pasado. Cada hoja estaba más vacía que la otra y lo único que habían de distinto era que la oposición había parado los ataques contra Gaara. Hinata un tanto absorta en algunos pensamientos era poco consciente que el rubio le observaba de forma continua y preocupada. La frente del joven se fruncía en una mueca de disgusto. Shikamaru que se mantenía callado decidió interrumpir la ensoñación de la joven...

- Hinata ¿No has escuchado?- preguntó con voz aburrida y sin ánimos. La susodicha dio un pequeño salto en el asiento y miró a sus compañeros.- Veo que no...-murmuró.

La reunión estaba apunto de proseguir cuando Temari irrumpió en la habitación como un viento huracanado. Las puertas golpearon contra la pared, haciendo que la atención de los jóvenes cayera sobre ella. Sonrió satisfecha cuando encontró que era observada por todos. Incluso por cierto muchacho que había despertado un cierto interés en ella, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

- ¡Esta noche se celebra el festival!- informó con voz clara y alta.- ¡Todos tiene que ir!

El silencio contestó a la pregunta no formulada de la muchacha. Todos estaban demasiado preocupados con la misión y encontraban que necesitaban un descanso y dejar que la mente volara a un país mucho más maravilloso y irreal. La líder de grupo dio por concluida y abandonó la habitación de los hombres – Shikamaru y compañía- seguida por la rubia de cuatro colas.

Ninguna de las dos habló hasta llegar lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos curiosos de los compañeros de equipo.

- Ven a casa antes de ir al festival. ¿vale?- ella asintió.- ...Hinata..-dudó.

- Dime...

- ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Sintió que toda la sangre se le amontonaba en las mejillas, que las orejas le comenzaban a palpitar y una ola de recuerdos le centellaban en la cabeza. Quiso contestar una negativa al acto, pero su expresión le delataba, por lo tanto dejo que la pregunta se contestara por si sola. Era evidente que sentía algo por el joven Gaara, puesto que sino no le hubiera besado y mucho menos esperado por la noche para pasar tiempo en silencio con él.

Temari se dio por satisfecha y se marchó dando pequeños botes de alegría. De vez en cuando giraba para ver si Hinata seguía estática en el pasillo. Y así fue hasta que la figura de la chica despareció.

La noche era totalmente estrellada, corría un viento agradable y las calles se habían vestido de festejo. A pesar de que la Arena no era un lugar muy grande iluminado y con tanta gente por la calle, parecía el doble de grande y de largo.

El grupo había salido del hotel a hora punta, por lo tanto la cola entre las calles hasta el templo era enorme. Las dos chicas vestían un kimono de color azul con un obi rojo. Muy sencillo y regalado por el hotel. Ambas lo lucieron orgullosas y contentas. A su vez los hombres llevaban uno gris con un obi negro. A decir verdad los cuatro lucían muy atractivos.

- ¿Te vas a ir con Temari?- preguntó una rubia molesta mientras caminaba al lado de Shikamari.

- ¿Te molesta?- dijo sin muchas ganas y algo irritado por los celos de su compañera.

- Pues si.

Sin más abandonó su lado y se unió con Hinata y Naruto que iban delante del grupo. Entre ellos corrían un incómodo silencio. En parte la causa era el rubio, aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y disgustado por algo que la joven aún no había adivinado. Por lo tanto el silencio se iba incrementando con el tiempo y los pasos.

Al llegar al centro del festival Hinata se desvió hasta llegar a la mansión de los Sabakus. En la entrada le esperaba Temari y dos criadas. Al verla abrieron la puerta y la invitaron a pasar.

Ella no tenía muy claro que quería hacer la propietaria de la casa, pero tampoco tenía intensión de preguntarle. Ambas mantenían un secreto no dicho, pero por eso ya eran más amigas que los demás. En silencio caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar a la mansión. Al entrar más criadas la recibieron, pero ésta vez ambas se desviaron Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el conjunto de criadas la llevaban por unos pasillos que jamás había visto. Todo se detuvo cuando llegaron a un enorme baño, con suelo de baldosa, pomo y manillares de oro bañado. Un enorme tocador de mármol y un espejo tamaño completo que cubría toda una pared. La bañera era grande, rectangular con un telefonillo bañado en oro. El agua fluía por el grifo y la bañera estaba llena con pompas de espuma y un olor a sal marina. Una de las criadas sin aviso le comenzó a desnudar, mientras la otra le soltaba el pelo y se lo peinaba con delicadez. En poco tiempo se encontraba metida entre las espumas, siendo fregada por dos mujeres desconocidas. Se sintió violada indirectamente.

El baño, sesión de belleza, masaje, pedicura, manicura y estilista en conjunto duró dos horas y media. Cuando salio del baño se sintió andar por nubes. Llegó hasta una habitación donde había una mujer con un hermoso vestido de color rojo preparado para ella. Igual que antes las dos mujeres le ayudaron a vestir. La peinaron con un moño alto y le dejaron dos mechones de pelo a cada costado de la cara. Su rostro pálido fue ocultado por un poco de color y una pintura de color rojo pasión en los labios. Antes de mirarse en el espejo cerró los ojos, suspiró y prometió no gritar cuando viera su reflejo. Al abrirlos tan sólo un siseo salió de sus labios...

- Quiero que mi hermano sea feliz...

Susurró Temari desde el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un vestido largo, de palabra de honor de color azul. El pelo suelto y liso, el rostro maquillado con gusto y un collar de cuencas negras enrrollado por el cuello. Su aspecto era totalmente distinto. Segundos después apareció un joven atractivo. Alto, grueso, de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros.

- Kankuro, te dije que esperaras a fuera.- le reprochó la hermana mayor.

- Vaya, Hinata estás hermosa.- sonrió.

- Gracias.

Aunque el muchacho no escuchó el agradecimiento, porque fue echado por la rubia. Después de un minuto de admiración Hinata salió de la habitación acompañada por ella. Recorrieron los pasillos desconocidos, hasta llegar a un enorme jardín. A lo lejos se podía ver una casa de tres plantas, iluminada por antorchas y con murmullo humano. A cada paso que daban el corazón de Hinata latía con miedo...

- No temas... mi hermano está adentro.

El corazón no le dejo de palpitar, hasta que vio al joven peli rojo. Lucia un traje de color negro, la camisa por fuera y la corbata un poco desecha. Sus cabellos rojos estaban despeinados y su expresión era de clara indiferencia, pero hubo un cambio cuando sus ojos se encontraron...

Como si los músicos leyeran sus pensamientos todo comenzó a sonar. Los violines, el chelo y el piano. Una música dulce inundó aquel enorme salón, lleno de caras desconocidas y rostros felices. Hinata fue empujada por un hilo imaginario hasta llegar frente al joven Gaara. Sin palabra le extendió la mano esperando que ella aceptara. Sonrió y sujetó la mano cálida de él.

A pesar de que al principio no seguían el ritmo, después de un rato fueron los únicos danzando en el centro de la pista. Todos los invitados tenían los ojos puestos en la pareja que hacía círculos totalmente concentrados uno al otro...

Fueron cinco piezas y cada una de ellas estuvieron bailando uno contra el otro, concentrados y compartiendo más que una simple mirada. Entre paso y paso cada uno soltaba una pregunta al azahar y el otro debía contestarla. En pocas horas lograron conocerse más que en las noches de desvela mirando la oscuridad...

Las últimas notas revolotearon en el aire, dando finalizada la pieza y la fiesta. Gaara hizo una pequeña reverencia y se desvaneció entre la oscuridad mientras Hinata contemplaba la multidud con la mente ausente y tan sólo rememorando lo ocurrido en aquellas pocas horas...

Tan sólo fue un pequeño baile que cambió el giro de los acontecimientos. Ambas personas eran totalmente inconscientes que durante su breve encuentro alguien los estuvo observando y decidiendo cometer el siguiente paso... un paso que marcaría un final a una era y un comienzo a otra.

* * *

buenoo, tampoco me salió tan corto ¿no?


	7. Días de lluvia

Hello everybody! Como ha ido la cosa? Espero que bien, perdonarme, no me matéis por no subir antes el capitulo, también se que no es viernes, pero cuando la inspiración acude... hay que dejarla salir. Cierto? En fin, aquí les dejo el capi 7, espero que les guste. ¡GRACIAS a todos por los reviews! Me alegra que sea de su agrado.

ciaoo

7- Días de lluvia:

Con el dedo índice recorría la pálida y suave espalda de Hinata. Observaba como sus párpados se movían algunas veces, como sus labios se curvaban en una tímida sonrisa o como su respiración se paraba por segundos para luego dar un gran suspiró. Se sentía tan inquieto cuando ocurría aquellos pequeños momentos. No entendía porque sentía la necesidad de mantenerla en su cama, junto a él. La parte sádica que tenía le decía que le esposara a la cama, que la volviera su rehén y así jamás perderla. La otra, la humana pedía a gritos que se mantuviera durmiendo, día tras días y así mantener inquebrable ese momentos. Ella respiró, sonrió y entre sueños susurró el nombre de él. Algo ocurrió que le cambió por completo. Envuelto por una extraña sensación se acercó a ella y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de ella, luego se acostó y intentó dormir junto a ella. Cerró los ojos y en menos tiempo de lo imaginado estaba tendido en los brazos de Morfeo. No supo en cual momento perdió la consciencia y entró en el mundo de los sueños. Pero no le importó. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no tenía un sueño tranquilo? No lo sabía, pero no le importó.

La luz del alba iluminaba parte de la habitación, no lo suficiente para despertar a Gaara de su sueño, pero si había logrado despertarla a ella. Estaba recostada a la cabecera dela cama, con la sábana cubriendo parte de su pechos y con una pierna fuera de la cama. Desde que el primer rayo de luz había entrado por la habitación ella se había desvelado totalmente, y llevaba desde entonces en esa misma postura, observando a Gaara dormid. Tenía un rostro tan inofensivo; parecía mentira que un ser tan angelical pudiera ser tan peligroso. Estiró el brazo y le acaricio la frente, dónde tenía una extraña cicatriz. Entre la piel borrosa se podía ver algunas lineas negras haciendo la forma de una letra, pero no intentó investigar el significado. El cuerpo de él era mucho más interesante que su frente. Sonrió al verlo moverse y suspirar tranquilo.

¿En que momento de la noche habían salido del salón?¿Cuando comenzaron a besarse y a desnudarse? A decir verdad no recordaba nada, pero tan sólo tenía la sensación de haber pasado sin ninguna duda la mejor noche de su vida. No había duda.

Un golpe de nudillos en la puerta captó la atención de la joven. Él se revolvió en la cama, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos. Gaara tenía el sueño muy pesado.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no habrás dormido?- preguntó entre susurros, se acercó a él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió de la cama.

La humedad del ambiente a causa de la lluvia, se le pegaba en la piel desnuda de las piernas, pecho y nalgas. Con prisa busco su ropa interior al escuchar nuevamente el repique de la puerta. Encontró las bragas y el sujetador amablemente doblados en una silla, junto la ropa y una pequeña nota escrita rápida " _Tanto Kankuro como yo estaremos toda la mañana a fuera, le he __dicho a Shikamaru que no volverás hasta tarde. Besos tu cuñada" _. Sintió que la sangre se le juntaba en las mejillas, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y pensó que desvanecería al comprender que una persona había estado al corriente de su fuga por la noche. Una terrible angustia le invadió al recordar a sus compañeros, el trabajo y de golpe le urgió vestirse y abandonar la casa de los Sabaku. Estaba cerrándose el sujetador cuando el colchón sonó. Se giró y vio a Gaara despierto. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos medio cerrados y sus labios curvados en una extraña pero dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Buenos días?- preguntó desorientado mientras miraba a las cortinas iluminadas por el rayo.- ¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?- quiso saber.

- ¿Importa?- pregunto mientras se terminaba de vestir.

- Realmente no.

Aquella escena fue un tanto extraña. Se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Una extraña culpa le recorría el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, llena y plena. ¿En que momento se había enamorado tanto de Sabaku no Gaara?

Rendida por el sentimiento y la necesidad volvió a la cama junto al joven. Se arrastró hasta llegar al costado de él. Le miró antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho y escuchar la voz grave y sensual que había estado acompañado durante toda la noche sus sueños.

Como solía pasar entre ellos no hablaron mucho, pero si compartieron caricias tímidas y alguna mirada avergonzada.

El sol ya entraba por toda la habitación, haciendo imposible evitar el hambre y algunas necesidad biológicas más. La primera en sucumbir fue Hianta, que tuvo que huir al baño como alma que se la lleva el viento. Después acudió Gaara.

Al bar al salón la mesa estaba servida con un suculento desayuno; huevos duros, café, zumo de naranja, tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada. En pequeños cuencos cereales de diferentes gamas y una cesta entera de frutas de temporada. Tan sólo con aquella imagen la tripas de ella rugieron resonando por toda la sala.

- No hay prisa...-susurró Gaara mientras le abría la silla de la cabecera de la mesa para que se sentara.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó sorprendida ante aquella extraña amabilidad. Él tan solo hundió la cabeza en los hombros y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Ese día fue una copia de los siguientes hasta hacer un mes justo. Esa primera escena se había repetido el día que cumplían un mes juntos. Sí así se podría llamar. A pesar que ella no había mencionado absolutamente nada sobre las visitas nocturnas a casa de Gaara, sus compañeros estaban al corriente. Por lo menos la parte femenina y Shikamaru. Los demás era ignorantes de aquello.

Como había ocurrido los días anteriores el grupo estaba sentado en la cafetería del hotel para hablar de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos durante el mes. Shikamaru que se sentaba en el brazo del sofá dejo caer a la mesa unos cuantos informes con rostros desconocidos, la mayoría de las personas de las fotos tenían una cifra mayor de cien mil por su cabeza. Hinata reconoció a uno de ellos y el rostro se le puso pálido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber cierto rubio, que se había sentado justo delante de ella.

- Conozco a este muchacho...- cogió la hoja y señaló a un joven de cabellos marrones, cortos, ojos grandes y de un negro oscuro.

- ¿¡Donde!- saltó Kiba con una enorme sonrisa. Llevó su mano al revolver que tenía guardado en el bolsillo y lo sacó para mostrar su ilusión de matar a alguien.

- Esta muerto...

La emoción se evaporó enseguida. Al terminar la reunión habían logrado averiguar que: La oposición estaba formado por bastantes miembros, cinco de ellos estaban desaparecidos, dos muertos y uno ingresado en el hospital. Los otros cuarenta y ocho escondidos por los suburbios de la aldea. También habían logrado averiguar que las armas de la familia Hyuga habían estado filtradas por un miembro de la familia o alguien muy cercana a ellos que tuviera algún contacto directo con la mercancía.

Al terminar la reunión todos y cada uno de ellos se llevaron el armamento, fotocopias de los criminales y un móvil en el bolsillo. La misión de ese día sería averiguar absolutamente todo lo necesario sobre el pasado de la familia Sabaku y todos y cada uno de los sirvientes que hayan tenido. Antes de marcharse a la misión Shikamaru le sujetó del codo a Hinata para hablar un momento a sola con ella.

- Tú tienes más oportunidad de saber quien es el espía...-susurró casi sin abrir la boca.-

- Lo sé...

- ¿Entonces que esperas?- contestó agitado. Frunció el ceño, suspiró, miró a los lados y habló.- Hinata, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes. Llevamos más de dos meses aquí y Gaara aún no ha aceptado la oferta, además de que nuestros productos estás siendo distribuidos a unos criminales...

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? No puedo obligar a que compre...

- Presiona...

Y sin más abandonó la habitación dejándola un poco apagada y con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

El olor a lluvia estaba impregnado en el aire, las nubes se arremolinaban una encima de otras haciendo que el horizonte se tiñera de un oscuro feo. Aún no había vuelto al hotel, tampoco había recibido noticias de sus compañeros y estaba muy lejos de encontrar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Era cierto que había ido a la Arena con el único objetivo de vender el armamento, habían llegado y sobrevivido un tiempo inimaginable y al mismo tiempo se habían visto en vuelto en la lucha por el gobierno con la oposición. Y lo peor de todo es que se había enamorado del comprador. ¿Qué podía hacer?¿Cómo dividir trabajo y vida personal?

Comenzó a llover antes de que pudiera llegar a un sitio techado y reconocer el lugar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en los suburbios, aquel lugar donde un grupo de la oposición les había atacado. En una esquina de la calle estaba su bolso. Corrió y lo recogió del suelo. Dentro no había nada de sus pertenencias, lo único que se encontraban eran hojas de los árboles y sucios de la calle. Suspiró y dejo el bolso en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró.

Reprendió su camino y se vio guiada por su instinto hasta el bosque donde conoció a Gaara por primera vez. El árbol dónde se había ocultado se erguía megestuozo y orgullosos. Las ramas largas y anchas cubrían un poco las gotas de lluvia, haciendo que no se mojara mucho. Se apoyó del troncó y se dejo caer al suelo. No le importó que sus pantalones se mancharan de barró ni que se llenara de tierra, tan sólo quería sentarse.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?- le susurró una voz no muy lejos de ella. Giró el rostro para encontrarse al dicho muchacho. Tenía la ropa empapada, sus vaqueros negros y camisa se le ceñían al cuerpo, haciendo que unos recuerdos acalorados le vinieran a la mente.

- Un... poco.- logro decir mientras cogía aire.

- ¿Investigando?- preguntó curioso mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Si.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, hasta que sus manos se unieron y sintieron un cálido apreton. En ese momento ella se digno a hablar del tema...

- Explícame todo...- pidió con cariño.

- Puede que lo que escuches no te vaya a gustar...- intervino con calma.-... podrías cambiar de opinión de mi...- lo último deseo no haberlo dicho.

- Creo que tengo una opinión muy firme de ti..- sin más se apoyó en su hombro, como cerrando el pacto.

- Entonces te contaré la historia.

Y una parte de ella quería seguir con el anonimato, pero algo le decía que mientras la oposición estuviera de por medio su negocio jamás se cerraría y ella jamás volvería a Konoha... pero ¿de verdad quería volver?

continuara...

* * *

No pega mucho, pero me hacía ilusión ponerlo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya agradado, intentaré subir más temprano. Ciaoo


	8. Petición

Heme aquí. Si es viernes y no me lo creo. Posiblemente sea porque tengo demasiados exámenes y quería despejarme un poco. Quien sabe. ¡GRACIAS! por los comentarios y aquí les dejo el siguiente capi. ¡DISFRUTEN!

8- Petición:

Había logrado acostumbrarse al rostro inexpresivo de Gaara, por lo cual cuando él sonreía parecía ser una persona totalmente diferente. Era cierto que esos momentos eran contados y durante breves segundos. Después siempre volvía su rostro frío, indiferente y distante. Incluso con ella, que habían compartido más que un simple beso. Mucho más que palabras...

En ese momento descubrió otra nueva faceta de él. Su rostro pasaba por todos los sentimientos existidos: amor, odio, felicidad, tristeza, decepción... ¿Cómo había logrado aguantar tanto y él solo? Quiso extender sus brazos y pegarlo más a ella, que sintiera contacto humano. Que la sintiera.

En ese momento descubrió que quería estar con el siempre, fuera lo que fuera que el dijera... quería cuidarlo. Quería descubrir más cosas de Gaara, incluso quería hacer que aquella maravillosa sonrisa volviera a aparecer en su rostro. Pero sabía que hasta que las armas y la oposición no fuera eliminada... su mundo de maravillas jamás llegaría.

La narración comenzó en un volumen suave, casi en susurros. Como si temiera que los árboles o la naturaleza de su al rededor le pudiera escuchar. Ese detalle a ella no le importó. Sabía que corría peligro, ya que la oposición estaba detrás de Gaara, de una forma u otra ellos podían atacar en cualquier momento. Y si ella estaba en el medio sería la presa ideal. Tenía la extraña sensación que cuando la narración terminara algo entre ellos dos cambiaría. Tan sólo era un presentimiento, que por supuesto podía ser erróneo. Pero algo le decía que esta vez iba a acertad de pleno.

Borró cualquier pensamiento negativo o duda y prestó atención al relato que el joven comenzaba a contar...

- Mi padre murió antes de que yo o alguno de mis hermanos pudiera tomar el poder, por lo tanto Inari subió al mandato. Hizo que todas las leyes impuestas por mi padre se borraran, convirtió a la aldea en una especie de milicia gigante. La mayoría de gente sabía matar sin que le temblara el pulso, y todas las casas estaban blindadas contra disparos. A decir verdad las criticas de mi aldea están bien ganadas... y yo no puedo hacer nada por cambiarla.- A pesar de que su rostro había pasado a la indiferencia su pulso había comenzado a cambiar. No lo suficiente para hacer que Hinata se sorprendiera, pero si para que supiera que eso le afectaba de muchas maneras.

- ¿Y como llegaste tú a donde estás?

- Por derecho. Cuando las demás naciones se dieron cuenta del caos vinieron aquí y ordenaron que Inari dejara el puesto. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo y ahí me uní yo. Fue difícil hacer que los aldeanos dejaran las armas y convertirlos como son ahora... fue realmente difícil...

- Pero ahora todo está bien...

Aunque dijera eso no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera cierto. En los últimos días Gaara había estado siendo seguido por la oposición, observando y puesto a punto de mira. En cualquier momento su vida podía terminar y con ella su misión, el trabajo y el amor. ¿Qué haría si a Gaara le pasaba algo? La simple idea le había causado un agudo dolor de estómago y impulsada por la angustia se abalanzó sobre Gaara y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era muy tarde. Lo primero que pensó era que le rechazaría, o que se mostraría indiferente. Pero nuevamente le sorprendió. Cruzo sus brazos sobre la espalda de ella y le acercó más a él. Podía escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón.

Él podía ser todo lo fuerte que quisiera, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un humano y toda persona necesita amor.

- Quedate conmigo...- le susurró antes de besarla con ternura.

Los esquemas encima de su mesa no eran muy concluyentes, la letra no era muy clara y las ideas no se plasmaban con precisión sobre la hoja. Pero algo tenía muy claro, de ahí podría partir para explicarle todo lo averiguado hasta entonces.

El grupo estaba sentado en corro en la habitación del hotel. Los hombres uno al lado del otro, encabezados por Shikamaru, que mantenía una postura erguida y mirada seria. Los otros cuatro se mantenían recostados sobre el sillón contemplando la decoración austera de la habitación.

Espero a que los chicos se centraran y cuando tuvo la atención de todos se centro en explicar todo; la oposición quería acabar con Gaara, y si lo hacía ellos se quedaban sin trabajo. Por lo tanto eso era malo para ellos. Todos tenían claro ese punto. Por otra parte, la misma oposición había conseguido material de la empresa sin que el mismo Gaara lo supiera, con lo que quería decir que alguien cercano a la familia estaba involucrado con el enemigo.

- ¿Has averiguado algo que sea de provecho? - preguntó Shikamaru mientras observaba los folios y esquemas de la mesa.- Me parece perfecto que Gaara sea un asesino, a mi eso no me involucra. Tan sólo quiero salir de aquí... - tenía el ceño fruncido y chasqueaba los dientes a cada minuto.

- Si, la mayoría del consejo antiguo fueron aniquilados o murieron por causas naturales. - prosiguió mientras pasaba página de una libreta.- Las otras personas de la lista son de la oposición totalmente y no han puesto un pie sobre este terreno... por los que nos queda una persona.

- ¿Quien?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada uno de los cristales de la ventana se rompió, trayendo consigo una especie de bola negra. El primero en reaccionar fue el rubio, que corrió hasta Hinata y le apartó de la esfera. Minutos después está exploto lanzando un humo negro.

El grupo huyó de la habitación dejando toda la información, objetos personales y las armas dentro. Desde la puerta se veía como el humo salia sin parar. Al acto vinieron varios responsables del hotel y al ver lo ocurrido llamaron a la policía y bomberos, algo totalmente innecesario, puesto que nadie había resultado herido.

A fuera esperaron el tiempo suficiente hasta que el humo había desaparecido y la habitación estaba viable. Al entrar todo estaba hecho un caos y no precisamente por la bomba de humo – que identificaron los policías.-. La mesa donde minutos antes habían estado los papeles estaba rota en el suelo y ni una sola hoja estaba por la habitación. No hubo que pensar mucho para saber quien era el responsable de aquello...

Ese incidente se repitió una y otra vez. Siempre que ella estaba apunto de decir el nombre del sospechoso una bomba de humo rompía la ventana haciendo pedazos todo y volando todas las pruebas que tenían. Al principio les cogían desprevenido, ya a la quinta intentaban hablar de forma más bajita y variando el lugar donde asistían. Pero siempre pasaba lo mismo.

De estos atentados los Sabaku fueron conscientes y pusieron cartas sobre el asunto. El grupo una vez más se volvió a trasladas a la mansión Sabaku. Ésta vez las habitaciones de cada uno estaban más cerca y ninguno dormía solos.

Temari se había encargado de poner a Hinata y Gaara en la misma habitación, y repartiendo a las molestias a varias lejanas de ellos.

Una noche pasó lo que Hinata había sentido...

- Deberías volver a Konoha...-susurro Gaara mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda de ella. Sus palabras eran suaves pero muy directas. No había opción de negarse, por lo tanto ella se mantuvo callada durante un rato.

Pasar la noche junto a Gaara, era lo único que realmente le hacía feliz. Era totalmente inconsciente si sus amigos sabían su relación con él, y si así era le daba exactamente igual. Gracias al sentimiento que sentía por el, habían llegado muy lejos... pero al mismo tiempo estaban tardando más. Si Hinata no amara a Gaara, posiblemente le hubiera presionado antes para hacer la compra de las armas y posiblemente los atentados contra ellos no hubieran ocurrido. En parte podía entender el enojo de Shikamaru, puesto que no se sentía cómodo siendo acosado por Temari, pero aún así él no se separaba mucho de ella.

- A tu hermana le gusta Shikamaru...- habló al fin.

- No cambies de tema...-murmuró somñiolento.

- No estás en posición para reprocharme nada..- respondió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estás dormido.

Y no habló más. La mano se había detenido de pasar sobre su columna, la respiración se había pausado y las facciones de su rostro se habían relajado. Gaara había entrado en ese sueño tranquilo que tan sólo conseguía con ella.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la mesa, donde tenía todas las hojas y nuevos informes que había recolectado con los anteriores. Sin ninguna duda no era tan completo como los otros y lo suficiente para poder incriminar a alguien, pero serviría para ayudar y establecer una distancia considerable con los sospechosos...

Un folio con varias fotos estaba doblado sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y contemplo todas las caras de ahí. Cinco de ellas tachadas, dos de ellas con una ese de Suburbio y las restantes con un gran círculo rojo encima. Todas ellas rostros conocidos que paseaban por los pasillos de esa misma mansión. Hinata no sabía si eran enemigos o amigos, no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie. Pero tenía clara una cosa... No se iba marchar de la aldea.

* * *

¿Quien será el espía? Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio.. (musiquita de fondo)


	9. Enemigo

Bona sera! Aquí estoy con el capi 10. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews, son un gran apoyo para mi. U.U Siempre digo lo mismo, pero es la verdad. JAJAJAJ. bueno sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaooo

10- Enemigo:

Desde aquel día, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Ambos sabían que haber compartido la historia de su pueblo, hacía que se viera involucrada en una pelea donde no había un final feliz. Mucha gente saldría herida y otras tantas muertas. Y antes de comenzar ya habían habido muerte, para su desgracia ella las había visto. Miró hacía atrás para contemplar el rostro tranquilo y pacífico de Gaara durmiendo. ¿Podría dar un paso atrás y salir huyendo?¿Lo iba a dejar solo?¿Sería capaz? _Imposible_. Nunca había amado a nadie como lo había hecho con él. Era cierto que durante mucho tiempo Naruto estuvo clavado en su corazón. Pensando en él continuamente, y deseando que sus miradas se juntaran. Pero ese desde siempre había sido un amor imposible... él estaba enamorado de Sakura. Una estudiante de medicina. La mejor de clase y siempre haciéndola parecer inferior. No le tenía odio. Siempre le había admirado y en parte se sentía celosa. Pero eso había sido tiempo atrás.. ahora tan sólo podía amar a Gaara. Y lo pensaba seguir haciendo incluso cuando el cielo se tornara de un oscuro negro y los ríos se transformara en rojo...

- Te amo...-susurró, se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Estaba apunto de levantarse cuando él enrredo sus brazos en la cintura de ella y la colocó boca bajo.- ..Buenos días.- sonrio.

- Dilo de nuevo...ó mientras le besaba por la mejilla, oreja y bajando hasta el cuello.

- Te amo...

Los labios de Gaara acariciando su clavícula, sus pechos, ombligo y ingle hacían que se volviera loca. Cada roce, cada beso y caricia parecía ser lo único que ella pudiera sentir o pensar. Todas las preocupaciones se evaporaron de su mente. No supo si esa era la intensión de él, pero lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos.

Las investigaciones habían avanzado con gran precisión; habían logrado encontrar a cuatro sospechosos y ponerlos bajo vigilancias. Otros dos estaban muertos y tres desaparecidos. Cada vez la lista se reducía una y otra vez. Pero en la mente de Hinata sólo estaba ese rostro, esa cara. Quería pensar que no era cierto, que no podía ser. Pero todas las pruebas la llevaban una y otra vez a ese sospechoso. Y eso le hacía sentir horribles dolores en el estómago.

- Gaara estará bien..-susurró una voz aburrida a su lado. Giró la cara para ver a Shikamaru. Este tenía las mejillas un tanto rojas, suspiraba una y otra vez y tenía los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos.

- ¿Qué...?

- Sé que estás saliendo... o lo que sea con Gaara.- la cara de ella se volvió roja como una manzana.- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Enserio que crees que no me he dado cuenta?- involuntariamente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, algo que solía hacer de niña.- Tranquila, no le diré a nadie... pero...- levantó la cabeza y miró a la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio.

- ¿Pero..?

- Se buena con Naruto.

Aunque hubiera prestado atención a el comportamiento del rubio, jamás se hubiera podido imaginar que sintiera algo por ella. No era que Shikamaru tan sólo había dicho unas cuantas palabras, pero la suficientes para entender que el rubio tenía sentimientos por ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió enojada con el rubio. ¿¡Cómo que sentía cosas por ella!¿¡Ahora! Indignada se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor de la casa de los Sabaku. Enfurecida consigo misma entró al pequeño despacho donde había estado hacía unos días hablando con Gaara sobre algunos asuntos de las armas. ¿Cómo podía sentir rabia ahora que amaba a Gaara? Se sintió confusa, herida y algo mareada. Se dejo caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida.

No muy lejos de ahí el joven dueño de la casa había visto la escena, sonrió y no supo porque. Camino entre los invitados, les saludo con una sonrisa calmada y voz neutral. Se acercó a Shikamaru y le entrego un fajo de folios escritos.

- Estos son todos los datos que necesitas para seguir la investigación...-comentó mientras se sentaba en el sitio que había dejado la joven.

- ¿Por qué me los das a mi?- quiso saber mientras los cogía.

- Eres el que tiene mejor mente para sacar deducciones. Aunque tengo la sensación que Hinata ya lo ha hecho...-miró al despacho donde estaba tranquilamente durmiendo.

Interesados por la charla no se percataron que el rubio había abandonado la habitación y se había marchado donde estaba la joven. Cerró la puerta tras de si, y se quedo contemplando el rostro sereno de ella. Suspiró y a cada paso que daba se arrepentía de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Pero no podía aguantarlo más. Con pasos lentos y largos se acercó hasta ella. Le acarició la mejilla y el labio, para luego besarla. No fue uno largo, ni con mucho contacto. Hinata en sueños había sentido como una brisa rozar sus labios. No fue lo suficiente fuerte para desvelarla, pero si para sentir que algo dentro de ella se perturbaba. Él se separó poco a poco y salió de la habitación, cuando entro a la sala común el propietario le clavó la mirada con odio... el rubio bajo la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Fue en pacto común. Lo habían hablado y parecía lo correcto. Tanto Gaara, Shikamaru y Hinata decidieron contar la verdad al grupo entero. Sabían que al hacerlo implicaba un cierto peligro y que requería más que una simple arma para defenderse. Desde el día que habían sido atacados se habían puesto en plan defensivo, ahora iban a atacar. Todo el grupo estaba de acuerdo. Incluso Naruto, que se mantenía inusualmente callado. Desde lo ocurrido el tiempo había contado dos semanas, y el comportamiento de dicho muchacho no mejoraba. Después de la reunión salió al jardín solo, con la mirada perdida y suspirando a cada dos por tres. Parecía una alma en pena... una muy patética.

- No te he matado porque Hinata te tiene aprecio...-susurró una voz amenazadora a su lado.

- ¡Gaara!- saltó a un lado sorprendido.- ¿Q-qué quieres?

- Es fácil, no vuelvas a besar a Hinata.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?- en ese momento el rostro de Gaara se llenó de furia. Naruto temió por su vida. Gaara suspiro, cerró y abrió los puños y se digno a hablar.

- No lo sabía, ahora lo sé.- el rostro del rubio se quedó pálido.- Tan sólo lo solté...

Tenía ganas de matarlo. En parte. Pero tan sólo había sido un beso, un simple beso. Él había besado antes sin sentir nada, incluso estaba seguro que ella había besado a otra persona. Un beso tan sólo era eso. Lo único que importaba era el significado que uno quiera darle. Sabía que el rubio sentía amor por su amada, no podía negar eso y por mucho que quisiera evitar eso, no podía. Ellos tenían una historia poco amorosa en común, pero aún tenía cariño. Y por mucha rabia que tuviera, algo le decía que tenía que llevarse bien con el rubio. Por mucho que quisiera matarlo en verdad. Después de estar en silencio entró en la habitación dejando al rubio atontado...

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse poco tiempo antes de cumplir cuatro meses en aquella aldea. Estaban en operación ataque cuando el enemigo descubrió el punto débil de Gaara: Hinata.

* * *

Creo que me ha salido largo... ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	10. Culpable

Heme aquí de nuevo. Perdón por tardar tanto en subir, estoy de semana de examenes y ayer aburrida de estudiar se me subio la inspi a la cabeza y aquí tengo el capi. Espero subir pronto el proximo capii. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! Sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciao

11- Culpable:

La información recolectada hasta el momento no había cambiado el panorama de la situación. A decir verdad todo se había descontrolado. Las armas habían vuelto al pueblo, pequeños ríos de sangre circulaban por los suburbios y una amenaza imminente azotaba a Gaara con fuerza. La Arena se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar peligroso. No sólo para el grupo, sino para los propios de la ciudad...

Los días eran largos, intensos y crueles. Los ciudadanos más cercanos de los suburbios comenzaban a temer por su vida y los del centro ya comenzaban a oír rumores, haciendo que las armas volviera a colarse en sus pensamientos. El equipo de Hinata se había puesto en busquedad del líder de la organización, pero según unos rumores dicho hombre había muerto. La información era fiable, puesto que uno de sus camaradas había sido dado de alta del hospital y había confesado todos sus crímenes. Inari padecía una enfermedad muy grave, que hacía que su tiempo se vida se acortara, pero había dejado tras de si un buen séquito de seguidores y a alguien que sin ninguna duda pondría nuevamente a la oposición en el centro de todo...

- Dime quién es...- pidió el pelirojo mientras peinaba los cabellos de ella con tranquilidad.

Esos eran los únicos momentos dónde se podían permitir relajarse. Cerrar las cortinas y olvidarse que el mundo comenzaba a estar en crisis, que el cielo se iba a caer o que civiles inocentes morirían. Sólo un poco de minutos para ellos, después de la cena, cuando sus compañeros dormían en los brazos de morféo tranquilamente... un poquito de amor... tan sólo por las noches.

- No sé si quieres saberlos...-susurró ella mientras jugueteaba con una goma de pelo.

Gaara se levantó de rodillas y rodeo el cuello de ella con sus brazos, hundió la cabeza en su hombro y se lo volvió a pedir con voz dulce, susurrante y sumamente sensual. Una vez más la tentación de carne pudo con ella, se retiró los brazos del joven y se acercó a él con pasos felinos. En los ojos verdes de él se veía la agitación... un presidente realmente preocupado por su ciudad... por su gente.

- De acuerdo. Te lo diré...

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, se frotó las manos intentando ganar tiempo y encontrar las palabras idóneas para condenar a un sinfín de castigos a un traidor. Estaba apunto de decir el nombre, cuando una bomba de humo quebró la ventana, poco tiempo después el humo comenzó a invadir la habitación y segundo después voló por los aires todos los objetos que estaban a su al rededor. La pareja había logrado salir del lugar poco tiempo antes, pero aún así algunos trozos de madera les dieron por el cuerpo creandoles pequeñas heridas.

El personal entero estaba en los pasillos, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa y las criadas entrando en pánico. Las cosas se estaban descontrolando totalmente...

- Hinata...-gimió Gaara.

- Si, sí lo sé...

Entre todos volvieron a poner la habitación en orden, arreglaron todo lo que se podía hacer a esas horas de la madrugada. El personal de servicio volvió a sus cuartos con el corazón acelerado y miedosos, el grupo se quedó en aquel lugar para escuchar la información que Hinata debía dar. Cada uno de ellos sentía su corazón latir acelerado, sabían que en el momento que Hinata abriera la boca una bomba explotaría o algo peor. Total el enemigo se encontraba en la casa... ¿Qué más podría ocurrir?

Temari antes de comenzar la reunión ayudó con las heridas del cuerpo de su cuñada y hermano, cuando ambos estaban más o menos cubiertos Hinata se dispuso a hablar...

- Según la información que nos dio Chiba, el señor Inari tenía una hija...-comenzó y todo el mundo entró en tensión. Los nombres que ella decía eran conocidos para los cuatro hermanos. Tanto que tuvieron que bajar la cabeza apenados.- al parecer nunca la enseño al público, la tenía como un pequeño secreto. Decía que tan sólo la conocía la gente muy fiel a Inari...- ella envió una mirada a su novio que se mantenía imperturbable.- al principio no sabía quien era pero hace un tiempo descubrí algo...

Se levantó de la silla y buscó en una de las maletas un pequeño blog de notas, el tamaño era lo necesario para que cupiera en su bolsillo y así jamás perderlo. Lo abrió por el final y comenzó a leer lo que tenía escrito...

- " _Tan sólo tienes 17 años... y 7 de ellos lo has utilizado trabajando para la familia Sabaku" _- leyó con voz masculina. Cerró el pequeño blog y miró a sus compañeros.- Lo escuché un día que investigaba por la mansión... alguien estaba hablando con la sospechosa...

- ¿Sospechosa?- habló por primera vez Gaara sorprendido.- ¿Quién?

- Sé que es mujer porque cuando la persona respondió lo hizo con tanta suavidad que no pude escuchar mucho. Los hombres tienen la voz muy fuerte...-explicó su deducción. Los hombres de la sala – incluso Gaara.- fruncieron el ceño molestos.- Y así que digo que es una mujer, ya que también tenéis pocos trabajadores masculinos aquí... ¿cierto?- los dueños de la mansión asintieron.- Tenía todos esos datos así que empecé a preguntar hace 7 años quien había venido a trabajar a casa...

- Matsuri...

Y la pregunta se contestó por si sola. Todos se quedaron callados, esperando un ataque por sorpresa o cualquiera señal de un peligro inminente, pero la calma seguía. Ninguno respiró ni hizo un movimiento hasta pasado un momento. Temari fue la primera en hablar totalmente trastornada por la noticia...

- ¿Matsuri? P-pero si ella jugaba con Gaara cuando era pequeña...-explico sin entender.- Debe de ser un error... Hinata.- ella negó.- ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan segura!- gritó desesperada.

- ¡Temari!

Durante un minuto se armo el caos en la habitación. Temari negaba una y otra vez, no podía entender lo que Hinata había explicado. No quería creer que esa pequeña niña era la causante de todos los desastres que estaban pasando en esos momentos. Una simple niña de 17 años. Tanto Hinata como Gaara decidieron dar la reunión por acabada, por lo tanto se levantaron y dejaron solos a los demás grupos. En pasos silencioso salieron al jardín y contemplaron el cielo que comenzaba a adquirir colores vivos al final del horizonte...

- ¿Estás totalmente segura de lo que has dicho?- preguntó con la voz muy suave.

- Por eso... no quería decírtel.- suspiró. Se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.- Adivine lo muy importante que es esa mujer para ti... y francamente tengo celos de que otra mujer ocupe tanto espacio en tu mente...- agregó intentando quitarle peso al asunto.- Pero... es la verdad.

- Pero... ¿Cómo?

Una brisa fría agitó los árboles y entre las sombras apareció una pequeña persona. Una mujer de unos 17 años, de largos cabellos marrones, ojos oscuros y piel pálida. En la mano tenía una de las armas más nuevas de la empresa Hyuga. Antes de que nadie pudiera esperárselo la chica levanto el brazo apunto y disparó... y como se esperaba aquella bala terminó en el pecho de alguien...

continuara...

* * *

JOJO ¿A quien habrán disparado? ¡Díganme sus hipótesis!


	11. Despedidas

Ya dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Cierto? Aquí les dejo este super capi. Espero que les guste. GRACIAS A TODOS por los reviews, son un gran sumo bastante sumamente alegria for me. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por la paciencia.

ciaoo

12- Despedidas:

La bala chocó contra el pecho, haciendo que se cayera para atrás por culpa del impacto. Los cabellos que estaban atados en una cinta roja se soltó, haciendo que su melena larga y de color azulada rozara el rostro pálido y sorprendido de él. Poco a poco el cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo y la sangre brotó de su pecho manchando su blusa y al rededor. Petrificado por lo sucedido tan sólo pudo mirar a la silueta femenina que estaba escondida entre los arbustos apuntando al pecho de él. Por primera vez en su vida no deseo matar a alguien... porque tenía algo mucho más importante que proteger. Gracias al gemido de Hinata pudo volver en sí. Se agacho y la cogió en brazos, corrió por el jardín hasta entrar a la mansión pegando gritos y pidiendo que todo el personal se presentara. En poco tiempo todos estaban ayudado a Gaara a llevar a Hinata al salón para aplicarse los primeros auxilios.

La luz de la sala de operaciones no se apagaba, seguía encendida iluminado aquel pasillo oscuro. Tanto los amigos de Hinata como su novio se encontraban sentados en las sillas, rezando para que los médicos hicieran bien su trabajo. Durante la espera más de uno de los chicos se levantó, pegó una patada en la silla y se marchó corriendo por el pasillo, después volviendo con el rostro mojado y con el puño cerrado. Así paso con todos, menos con Gaara, que se mantenía sentado con la cabeza escondida entre las palmas de las manos y susurrando cosas una tras de otra...

- ¡Te juro que la mato!- bufó Naruto por quinta vez desde que llegaron.- ¿¡Ahora dirás que ella es inocente!- espetó mirando a Temari. Ella tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, las manos temblando y la boca firmemente cerrada para no caer en llanto.

- ¡No le grites Naruto!- reprocho Shikamaru, levantandose de la silla y sentandoce al lado de Temari y acariciandole la cabeza.- shh... no pasa nada. Hinata es fuerte.

A pesar de que él decía eso no se lo creía mucho. La bala le había perforado el pecho y según la primera observación del médico de la ambulancia había tocado algún órgano. Lo peor que se sabía cual de ellos, puesto que la bala le había traspasado el cuerpo...

Sobre la media noche la luz se apagó, las puertas se abrieron y una mujer con un traje verde, se acerco a ellos. Su cara era normal, no tenía expresión y tampoco miró a ninguno cuando comenzó a quitarse la mascara que tenía en la cara.

- La operación ha ido perfecta.- habló con calma mirando a Gaara, que había levantado el rostro de las manos.- como le habían comentado antes la bala le toco el pulmón, pero hemos logrado ponerle un injerto y arreglarle lo demás. Lo único grave que hay que destacar es que ha perdido mucha sangre...

- ¿¡ Y eso que quiere decir!- preguntó Naruto leyendo la cabeza de Gaara.

- Nada, en principio. Pero puede que tarde en despertar.

Sin decir nada más se despidió de ellos y volvió al quirófano. A pesar de que las noticias eran buenas, ninguno de ellos se quedó a gusto hasta verla.

Por la mañana le subieron a una habitación del hospital. El cuarto estaba situado en la parte más alejada de la puerta y la más nueva. Tenía una ventana que daba a la vista a un hermoso jardín, con flores con agradables olores y algún que otro árbol de un vivo color verde. Hinata aún dormía, tenía la piel blanca y la expresión del rostro relajada. Su brazo estaba estirado boca arriba con una vía, donde tenía todos los medicamentos necesarios. La sábana le cubría hasta la cintura, por lo que la camisa del pijama se le veía y parte de la venda que le cubría el pecho.

Por la tarde todo el mundo había visto a Hinata, habían respirado tranquilos y comenzaron a pensar en como actuar a partir de ese momento. Estaba claro quién era el culpable, y después de aquel atentado todos sabían que estaría escondida y preparada para atacar en cualquier momento. Eso era un hecho, que aterrorizaba a todos. Habían decidido dejar en anonimato la localización del hospital donde se encontraba Hinata, puesto que desconocían si habían más enemigos entre ellos. Total Matsuri llevaba muchos años trabajando para ellos, podía haber conseguido poner en contra de los Sabaku a más de uno de sus sirvientes. Por lo tanto el anonimato se iba a mantener hasta que todo estuviera arreglado.

La primera cosa que debía resolver era cómo atacar a Matsuri, o por lo menos localizarla. Por la noche el grupo se dividió: Shikamaru con Temari, Kankuro con Ino. Kiba con Naruto y Gaara se quedaría en el hospital. Habían decidido dejarlo al margen de la operación captura y eliminación. A decir verdad, temían el comportamiento de Gaara al verse nuevamente con Matsuri, después de haber intentado asesinar a la persona que él amaba...

- ...Estoy bien...- habló Hinata con la voz muy suave y débil. Gaara saltó del sillón y corrió junto a ella.

- ¿C-cómo vas a estar bien?- gimió el mientras le cogía de la mano fría y llena de cables.

- Así..-sonrió intentando quitarle peso a la situación.

- Idiota...

Se acercó a ella y le abrazó con mucho cuidado, sin levantarla mucho de la cama y sin tocar su pecho, dónde tenía la gran herida. Pasó la noche despierta observando el rostro ansioso de Gaara, hasta que por causa de la medicina se volvió a quedar dormida. Los días iban pasando y la información no iba llegando. Los atentados hacía la familia Sabaku habían finalizado, pero el pueblo se había vuelto rebelde. Las armas volvían a pasearse entre las calles y las familias estaban aterrorizadas, por lo cual la gente reprochaba y se revolucionaba. Tanto Gaara como los de Konoha sabían que en poco tiempo el liderazgo de Gaara caería y Matsuri habría ganado...

- Esto se está volviendo muy peligroso...-susurró Shikamaru una tarde que le tocaba a el guardia en el hospital.

- ¿Qué crees que no lo se?- respondió Gaara mientras le acariciaba el rostro a una Hinata nuevamente inconsciente.

- Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Supongo que hasta que no acepte vuestras armas no os podéis marchar... ¿cierto?- él asintió.- Entonces.. que así sea.

Todo ocurrió por la noche. El equipo de Hinata iba a finalizar su misión, se limpiaría las manos de lo ocurrido con la Arena y marcharía de nuevo a su ciudad. Esa decisión había sido tomado por el nuevo líder. Shikamaru. Tanto Kiba como Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo de aquel plan puesto que conllevaría llevar armas y un poco de sangre por todo. En una de sus investigaciones habían encontrado el cargamento de las armas de la familia Hyuga en una de las casa de los suburbios. Las cajas estaban protegidas por dos muchachos de unos doce o trece años, que al verlos a ellos salieron corriendo totalmente muertos de miedo. Al parecer Matsuri no contaba con que ellos buscarían las armas tan pronto. La siguiente parte fue cambiar todo el cargamento de lugar y esconderlo en un lugar donde sólo lo conociera Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y ellos. Los demás debían ignorar el paradero de las armas. Cuando todo estaba en su lugar y ordenado Shikamaru le entregó el folleto donde el líder debía firmar y así dejar sellado el trato con los Hyugas. Gaara miró al rostro pálido de Hinata, le beso en los labios y firmó el folleto. Con eso no tan sólo dejaba sellado el pacto, sino también dejaba firmada la despedida...

El médico le dio el alta a Hinata una semana después de el trato, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido en los días que había estado hospitalizada, y sus compañeros no pensaban decírselo. Por lo menos no ellos.

La semana que daba dos desde su alta Gaara le sujetó de la mano y la llevo al balcón, donde noches atrás habían hablado sobre ellos, sobre su futuro. Aquellas conversaciones que habían sido olvidadas de sus recuerdos por culpa de los atentados...

- Regresa a Konoha.

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?- quiso saber.

- Tu trabajo aquí ya ha terminado...-se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco la copia del documento arrugada y firmada.- Tenemos las armas.

- P-pero... el pueblo.. Matsuri..

- Eso no es de tu importancia...-contestó de forma fría.

- ¡Gaara!

La conversación se dio terminada con aquellas palabras salidas de los labios de Hinata. El nombrado dio una vuelta sobre sus pies y salió de la habitación de la joven. Ella se quedó quieta y sorprendida, observando como parte de su corazón se iba con él...

A la mañana siguiente el equipo estaba preparado para volver, con pasaporte en mano, sin armas encima y una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. No era de su agrado marcharse cuando miles de gente corrían peligros, y más si ellos podía ayudar a salvarlos. Pero debía salir de ese lugar. Hinata estaba herida y desconocían si Matsuri la volvería atacar... después de todo ella era el punto débil de Gaara.

- Muchas gracias por todo... Temari.- habló Shikamaru mientras le ofrecía la mano a Temari.

- ¿Enserio que me vas a dar Sólo la mano?

Él suspiró resignado, se acercó a ella y le abrazó, ignorando los reproches de Ino y la molestia de los demás compañeros de su equipo. El momento fue corto y muy tierno. Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo de todos, hasta que llego el momento de la pareja...

- Cuando todo acabe... te iré a buscar.- prometió Gaara y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en la frente.

Sin más se pusieron en marcha. Dejaron la ciudad a su espalda y no miraron hacía atrás hasta estar subidos en el avión y sobre el cielo. Tanto Hinata como Shikamaru tenían la sensación que dejaban una gran parte de ellos en esa ciudad. Desconocían si los iban a volver a ver, puesto que estaba escrito en el cielo, que esa ciudad se llenaría de sangre y miles de muertos...

Hinata miró por la ventana y deseo que el tiempo pasara de forma rápida... tan rápida que no sintiera el dolor de la ausencia de Gaara. Al llegar a Konoha, en la terminal les esperaban todo el equipo de la empresa Hyuga, y entre ellos una persona realmente desagradable para Hinata...

Su primo Neji, en otras palabras; Su prometido.

* * *

Hhhhmmm.. tiene que haber un tercero. A ver votos. ¿Quién prefiere a Neji?¿Quien prefiere a Naruto?


	12. Neutro

Holaa, aquí estoy con el siguiente capituloo. Gracias a todos por su aporte con la opinión. Se tendrá en cuentaa, muchas graciaas. Aqui les dejo con el capiii 

ciaooo

13- Neutro:

Durante el viaje hacía su mansión no hablo con nadie, tan sólo entró a la limosina negra que le esperaba, apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y observó las calles de Konohas llenas de gente feliz y alegre. En al aire se respiraba paz, tranquilidad y amor. En los ojos de los aldeanos no había miedo, en ningún momento se esperaba que alguien comenzara a pegar tiros o cualquier ataque contra la vida de alguien. En ese lugar la paz siempre reinaba. En parte era por su familia, los grandes Hyugas. Por primera vez en años odio su apellido, no se sintió orgullosa de ello, y no por el hecho de crear armas... más bien por el hecho de saber que pronto su imagen estaría colgada en varios anuncios diciendo que ella heredaría el poder de su padre junto a su futuro marido. Levantó la vista del cristal para contemplar a su primo; alto, delgado con el cabello corto y marrón, los típicos ojos de la familia y aquel extraño tatuaje que se había hecho en la frente. Normalmente lo tenía tapado con una cinta de color marrón, pero ese día lo lucía muy orgulloso. Sin prestar atención volvió a mirar a la calle y notó como la mano cálida y grande de él se posaba sobre la suya. Suspiró y ignoró aquel tierno gesto de su primo...

Al llegar a su hogar no se sintió a gusto, no sonrió ni saludo. Sujeto sus maletas y huyó a su habitación, donde un hermoso y lujoso kimono de boda le esperaba abierto tan sólo para ella. Tiró la maleta al suelo y salió al balcón, se arrodilló en una esquina y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No quería casarse, no quería heredar la empresa de su familia y no deseaba ser una persona famosa por hacer armas. Recordó los ojos verdes de su amado y deseó que el tiempo pasara volando, que las cosas en la Arena se arreglaran y fuera por ella... de verdad lo deseaba.

La noticia de su compromiso no tardó en expandirse por todos los lugares que solía frecuentar, incluso sus amigos la felicitaban. Excepto los que conocían su idilio con el presidente de la Arena. Dicho grupo la esperaba en un parque abandonado. Los cinco estaban sentados en un banco roto de un color verdoso musgo. Al verla a parecer entre los árboles casi muertos se levantaron y corrieron a ella. Ninguno le felicito, tan sólo sonrieron con pena y desearon que todo se arreglara pronto. Aunque sabían que era un deseo vano... un compromiso así no había forma alguna de anularlo. Sin hablar mucho del tema reprendieron la marcha hacía la empresa principal de los Hyugas, tenían que dar los informes exactos, puesto que al llegar de su viaje la gente estaba demasiado alegre de volver a verlos y la misión quedaba en un segundo plano. El jefe lo comprendía.

Los informes eran exactos, el diario preciso y el dinero suficiente. Los seis recibieron un pequeño diploma como muestra de valentía y un tres meses de descanso. Después de hablar y concretar detalles sin importancia cada uno se marchó por su cuenta, menos Naruto y Hinata que paseaban uno al lado del otro en silencio. El único que no había hablado en todo el rato había sido él, algo muy raro. Ella quería preguntar, pero tenía una vana idea de qué era la cosa que le molestaba o preocupaba, y por lo tanto se negaba a escuchar la respuesta de los labios de él...

- ¿No hay forma de cancelarlo?- preguntó sin energía el rubio.

- No que yo conozca.

- ¿Pero lo has buscado?- habló alzando la voz.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- quiso saber ella manteniendo un tono de voz neutral.

- ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

Dicho esto el rubio la abandonó en la puerta de la mansión de ella. Hinata se quedó parada observando como el joven se marchaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. La última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando su amigo de la infancia Sasuke decidió viajar junto a Sakura a Alaska. Y de eso hacía tres años. Quieta observando tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de la sensación de un beso distinto a los de Gaara y con tristeza comprendió de quién podía haber sido y que no había soñado eso...

A pesar de que podía comprender algo el disgusto de Naruto no hizo nada por remediarlo, las cartas del destino estaban echadas y a menos que su primo le ocurriera un accidente esa boda iba a ocurrir y tan pronto que no tendría tiempo de hacer un plan B y lo peor de todo es que aún sentía la esperanza de que Gaara vendría a buscarla... en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso no podría ocurrir... un país en un mes no se resolvería. Jamás.

El tiempo transcurría con normalidad, sin ningún cambio más importante que aquel que uno quisiera ver. Su tiempo de descanso había terminado y las misiones se habían puesto en marcha nuevamente. Con ello el grupo se había vuelto a reunir y haciendo lo que mejor se les daba. Robar, buscar información y crear pequeños charcos de sangre. La primera misión que tuvieron les costó dos semanas, la segunda casi un mes y la tercera cuatro meses. Cási el mismo tiempo que habían estado en la Arena. En parte Hinata se había resignado a esperar a Gaara, la boda estaba al caer y no había recibido noticias de él y por la televisión tan sólo daban información innecesaria que no resolvía sus dudas...

Faltaban tres días justos para la boda, cuando alguien irrumpe en el balcón de Hinata. Lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza era Gaara, pero al ver que era el rubio todo su mundo se derrumbó en un sólo instante...

- Esto se llama...-pero el rubio le silenció con un dulce y fuerte beso.

Quiso gritar, pegarle un golpe o lanzarlo por el balcón, pero sus brazos no le reaccionaban y la intensidad del beso la dejaba sin fuerzas. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la tocaba de esa forma... extrañaba el contacto humano con sentimiento. Podía vivir sin hacer el amor, pero sin un beso o un abrazo eso... era imposible.

- He descubierto la forma de que no te cases con Neji...-dijo al separar sus labios de los de ella.

- ¿Y por eso... me has besado?- comento jadeando.

- Esa es parte del plan...

El rubio sonrió y todo su rostro se iluminó. Durante un breve lapso de tiempo tuvo una leve esperanza que las palabras del rubio fueran verdad y aún tuviera oportunidad de cancelar aquella maldita boda. Sin dar tiempo a que el rubio siguiera hablando le sujetó de la mano y lo llevó dentro de la habitación. Cerro todas las ventanas, corrió las cortinas y cerró las puertas. Antes de cerrar la que daba al pasillo se aseguró que no hubiera nadie. Cundo pasó la llave miró al rubio...

- Cuéntamelo...

- ¿Estás dispuesta a ponerle los cuernos a Gaara?- preguntó muy serio.

- ¿Más de los que ya tiene?- bromeó.

- Entonces escucha con atención...

continuará...


	13. Preparativos

Eme aquí nuevamente. Si, un domingo... el viernes no pude escribir por motivos musicales, y el sabado por motivos lúdicos ... así que hoy no tenía ningún motivo para no escribir. Así que aquí les dejo el capi. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Los aprecio mucho y tendré en cuenta vuestras peticiones o comentarios. Sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaoo

14- Preparaciones:

Si hubiera una competición de quién besaba más dulce de los dos hombres que le habían besado, debería tener unos minutos para pensar; Gaara tenía unos labios dulces, suaves, fibrosos y cada vez que sus labios se unían parecían que algo dentro de ella se quebrara. En parte cada vez que estaba con él, sentía que en algún momento desaparecería en una tormenta de arena. Y eso le aterraba. Luego estaba Naruto. ¿Qué podía decir de él? Su primer amor, la primera persona que le llegó al corazón, alguien con quien poder confiar. Un amigo, un aliado... y quizás ¿Algo más? Los labios de él eran tiernos, finos, seguros. Tan sólo se habían besado dos veces... y cada una de ellas había sembrado una pequeña semilla en su corazón. Ya dicen que "Donde hubo llamas, cenizas quedan".

Estaba segura que las palabras de Naruto eran serias y sinceras. Su plan no tenía ningún punto flaco. Todo estaba preparado, diseñado incluso tenía a varias personas dispuestas a cooperar con aquello. Lo único que debía hacer ella era estar triste, suspirar a cada dos por tres y evitar a lo que sería en un par de semanas su ex- prometido. No estaba muy segura hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar ella por su libertad, por conseguir un tiempo más hasta que Gaara volviera. ¿Y si no volvía nunca?¿Y si moría? Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, que el aire no circulaba en sus pulmones... pensaba que iba a morir. Y en aquellos momentos de angustia aparecía su amado caballero rubio de grandes ojos azules. ¿Cómo podía aceptar ese idiota plan?¿Cómo de loca estaba? Cerró los ojos y se tiró en la cama, mientras los recuerdos de aquel día se le repetían en la cabeza...

_Casate conmigo.- dice Naruto mientras me agarrá de la mano con fuerza. Me mira con firmeza y veo como está seguro de cada una de sus palabras. Tengo miedo._

_De acuerdo._

Había sido totalmente idiota al aceptar aquello. Salir de un matrimonio para entrar a otro. ¿Qué clase de novia le convertía en eso?¿Qué pasaría si Gaara se enteraba de ello?¿Qué haría ella? Nuevamente las dudas se le comenzaron a amontonar en la cabeza. Antes de que sus nervios pudieran ir más allá alguien tocó a la puerta, rompiendo su melancolía y solitud para llenarle la habitación de un color rosa vivo. Las puertas se abrieron y su hermana Hanabi entró con un gran vestido de color rosa, con pequeños adornos de distintas rosas y unos hermoso zapatos rosas.

- ¿A caso pretendes que sea una Barbie?- dice mientras se levanta de la cama y ve el horrendo vestido.

- Si quieres que te ayude a no casarte con Neji...-notó que en los ojos de su hermana había una pizca de tristeza cuando mencionó dicho nombre.

- ¿Aún te sigue gustando?- preguntó mientras se comenzaba a quitar la ropa.

- ¿Aún te sigue gustando Naruto?- contraatacó.

- No lo sé...

En sus palabras no habían mentiras, puesto que no lo sabía realmente. Aquellos besos habían hecho remover algo dentro de ella, tenía miedo de volver a aquellos sentimientos por el rubio. Quería olvidárlos y tan sólo pensar en Gaara, pero aún así... con una posible boda. ¿Cómo olvidar? Con un poco de ayuda Hianta entró en aquel horrible vestido rosa, con varios lazos, flores y adornos todos de tono rosa. Mientras se veía en el espejo tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero debía seguir las instrucciones de Naruto. Aunque ello significara volver a enamorarse de él... además no tenía otra opción.

Las hojas del calendario seguían pasando, los días se iban tachando y cada vez se acercaba más la fecha de la anulación del compromiso. Hinata había seguido al pie de la letra su papel. Parecía otra chica totalmente, triste, con los ojos bajados, piel pálida y suspirando a cada dos por tres. Aunque no debía fingir más, ya que no se sentía la mujer más dicha del mundo. En su habitación los adornos de boda habían sido sacados, su cama cada día parecía más grande y poco a poco ropa masculina se iba metiendo en su armario. El tiempo pasaba y Naruto y ella habían estrechado aún más su amistad. Llegaba un punto que si él no estaba a su lado le costaba respirar... ¿Cuán de dura podría ser la espera?

- Gaara me pidió que cuidará de ti...- comentó una tarde mientras daban su paseo habitual para hablar del plan malífico.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando abandonamos la Arena, me pidió que te cuidara por él. Que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para protegerte a ti y tu felicidad...-susurró.

- ¿Y con que métodos?

- Por los momentos éste es el único que veo que funcione...

Le sujetó de la mano, le atrajo hasta el y le beso con dulzura y con pasión. El beso duro tan sólo unos minutos. Al acto que sus labios se tocaron Hinata le apartó de su lado, soltó su mano y se alejó a una distancia de seguridad. No podía molestarse con Naruto. Su novio le había pedido que la cuidara de la felicidad, y si enamorándola cuidaba así de su sonrisa... ¿Qué mal había en ello?

- Es una forma poco ortodoxa...- contestó ella con voz baja, mientras se tocaba los labios intentando no saborear el corto beso.

- Yo nunca he dicho que lo fuera.

Le ofreció la mano para seguir con el paseo. Ella no lo rechazó. Uno de los puntos para que el plan funcionara, era que tanto su padre como el padre de Naruto los vieran el máximo tiempo juntos, así crear una pequeña brecha en su confianza. Después de todo a pesar que el linaje Hyuga era uno de los mejores, los Uzumaki jamás se habían quedado atrás.

Tanto la familia Hyuga, como la familia Uzumaki estaban sentados en una gran mesa redonda de el famoso restaurante Ichiraku. Las dos familias se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar de lo que sucedía entre sus primogénitos y cómo lo iban a arreglar, puesto que Hinata estaba comprometida y Naruto no tardaría en caer también en esa cadena que los miembros de familias poderosas estaban atados. Minato un hombre alto, delgado, de ojos azules y pelo rubio miró a Hisashi con un poco de desagrado. Ambas familias no se llevaban bien, y hacer que su linaje se mezclara no les hacía mucha gracia, pero tampoco querían crear una desgracia a lo Romeo y Julieta.

- Si mi hijo ama a tu hija...-hizo una pausa mientras bebía un sorbo de el té que tenía entre las manos.- yo... me temo que tendré que hacer oídos sordos a mis principios...

- Mi hija está comprometida con mi sobrino, sé que en estos tiempos esto está mal visto... así que casarla con tu hijo no me disgusta.

Los dos hijos que escuchaban en silencio se sujetaron de la mano debajo de la mesa deseando que la velada siguiera con buen pronóstico. Si ambos jefes de familia se daban la mano, el trato quedaría sellado y Hinata sería parcialmente libre...

- ¿Para cuando la boda?- preguntó Hisashi, mientras cogía una patatilla de un cuenco de cera.

- Creo que es un poco pronto para pensar en boda ¿no crees amigo?- sonríe Minato mientras enviaba una mirada tranquila a su hijo.- Después de todo, algunas relaciones... no terminan tan bien como se espera...

Tan sólo había sido una pequeña palabra que había creado un nuevo peligro a los dos jóvenes. Ya había escuchado de Naruto, que su padre era un padre listo, de estrategias que todo lo tenía planeado sin fallos, y siempre con una segunda opción. Incluso en casos de bodas.

- Lo veo prudente, lo que dices querido Minato.- sonríe Hisashi y estira la mano para cerrar el pacto.

Con eso un nuevo pacto quedaba cerrado, ahora tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo que pasara algo para que ambos rompieran y que los padres volvieran a tomar el control sobre la vida de ambos. Y había una gran posibilidad de que eso pasara, después de todo ninguno de los dos sentía amor por el otro...

- ¿Cómo es que me puedes besar con tanto amor?- quiso saber Hinata mientras paseaban después de la cena.

- Imagino que eres ella..-sonríe.

- ¿Aún la amas?

- Bueno, te amé durante un tiempo a ti.

- Hasta que supiste que contra Gaara no podías ganar... ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

Los besos de Naruto eran tiernos, cálidos y agradables. Él era su príncipe azul en Konoha, su amigo, su aliado. Tenía algo que Gaara no tenía con ella, ambos compartían un pasado juntos, algo que les unía. Y esa amistad fue la suficiente para hacer que el mundo entero creyera que entre ambos había algo más que una simple e inocente amistad.

La paz regresó al hogar de Hinata, la ropa de hombre desapareció, la marca del calendario se borró y su cielo azul volvió a brillar. Ahora... tan sólo quedaba esperar...

pero... ¿Cuánto?

* * *

¿Quien será la enamorada de Naruto? Sakura o Ino o TenTen... ¡VOTEN!


	14. Farsa

Eme aquí. Pronto se acabará el fic, posiblemente un capitulo más o dos. No estoy segura, pero espero que les esté gustando como va tomando la historia. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LAS VOTACIONES! En este capitulo se revelará quien es la enamorada de Naruto. Evidentemente lo elegí por la cantidad de votos que hubo por chica en cuestión. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

Sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaoo

14- Farsa:

La espera se hacía larga; mucho más larga que los jóvenes hubieran deseados. El tiempo transcurrían y todo iba cambiando según la temporada del año o momento. Así el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, el aire refrescar y las calles comenzaron a vestir de fiesta. La navidad llegaba, con ello más que palabras relacionadas con matrimonio, hijos, casa o cualquier tema que fuera referente a la unión de ambos chicos. A ninguno le hacía especialmente ilusión escampar aquella falsa noticia, pero sus padres tenían en mente otra cosa y mucho más avariciosa que jamás hubieran pensado...

Las calles se habían vestido con trajes rojos, luces alegres y grandes árboles de navidad adornado con guirnaldas y muérdagos por todo. La pareja paseaba como tenían en su programa por aquellas felices calles cuando de golpe comenzaron a notar que todos los ojos de los aldeanos estaban puestos en ellos. Más de uno se acercó a desearle felicidad y los otros tan sólo le sonreían con timidez y vergüenza. Cada vez que sus codos se rozaban por accidente alguna persona suspiraba enternecido. Aquellas reacciones lo comenzaron a notar justamente dos días antes de las fiestas navideñas grandes. Ninguno de los dos se molestó a comentar que no era de verdad, puesto que necesitaban que no sólo sus padres sino el pueblo entero creyera de su romance. Cuanta más gente engañada tuvieran mejor. Incluso si con ello arrastraban a sus amigos.

Todo parecía marchar bien para ambos, pero algo comenzó a cambiar. Naruto se comportaba de manera ausente, se quedaba mirando al horizonte muchas veces y otras soltaba un pequeño suspiro lastimoso. Como si un perro abandonado se tratara. Los primeros días Hinata lo dejo pasar, pero cuando su padre comenzó a preguntar si se había peleado con él le pareció momento de tomar acción de aquello...

- ¿Quién es?- quiso saber una tarde cuando hacían su paseo usual y normal.

- ¿Quién es quién?- preguntó el rubio confuso por la repentina pregunta de la chica. Ella frunció el ceño molesta poco dispuesta a cooperar si él no lo hacía. Suspiró, se pasó la mano por el cabello miró al cielo y por último habló.- ¿Recuerdas antes de irnos a la misión de la Arena?- ella asintió.- La compañía me envió a espiar una compañía nueva de productos electrónicos que habían abierto a dos aldeas de aquí. Así que fui de misión y conocía una mujer...

- ¡Oh, que sorpresa!- murmuró de forma sarcástica.

- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o me vas a interrumpir cada vez que sea necesario?

- Hmmm... mejor que vayas al grano.- Naruto negó con la cabeza, le sujetó la mano a Hinata y comenzaron a caminar un poco más alejado de las tiendas.

- Técnicamente tan sólo tenía que esta unas semanas, pero me quedé más tiempo con ella. Era una chica tan dulce, tan simpática... un poco escandalosa. En cierto modo me recordó a Sakura.

- ¿A Sakura?¿Aún la quieres?

- Si y no. Como aún te quiero a ti... ¿entiendes?

La conversación no pudo fluir mucho más, porque algunas personas se paraban a observarlos y a felicitarlos por su compromiso. Al final del paseo Hinata había descubierto que la chica era parecía a Sakura en carácter, algo que le parecía bastante extraño. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y ella habían pasado la infancia juntos y conocía a la perfección el comportamiento de ella y sin lugar a dudas era algo muy raro. Y en parte por eso Naruto se terminó enamorando de ella, pero Sakura amaba con desesperación a Sasuke y ambos se fueron al terminar la carrera. No habían sabido nada de ellos, desde hacía tres años. Y tampoco es que le hiciera mucha falta. No quería saber nada de ellos, más bien quería escuchar noticias de la Aldea, necesitaba saber que Gaara estaba vivo y que todo se había calmado. Necesitaba saberlo, para saber cuanto tiempo más debían estar con esa farsa.

Cuando terminaron de pasear por la calle general se metieron en una menos concurrida pero de suma popularidad entre la gente de bajo dinero. Las callejuelas eran pequeñas, estrechas, húmedas y sucias pero si seguías recto se abrían a una hermosa plaza en forma de rectángulo con una fuente al medio y varias tiendas pequeñas. Naruto se quedó observando una embonado. Era la más grande de todas, tenía varias mesas y sillas fuera, un toldo de color rosa, el cartel grande sin letras y algunas cajas a los costados. Como hechizado Naruto se acercó hasta el interior y antes de entrar totalmente se quedó helado...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Hinata.

- ¿Ino?- habló con la voz suave.

Una chica de cabellos largos rubios, de tez clara y ojos azules se volteó al escuchar el nombre. Al ver a Naruto sus ojos se iluminaron y sin dudarlo dejó caer una bolsa con varias flores y corrió hasta abrazarlo. Aquella cálida bienvenida duró el tiempo suficiente para que Hinata se sintiera un poco marginada. Al principio se sintió feliz por su amigo, puesto que aquel saludo decía mucho de quien era la joven y qué era para él. Al pasar unos minutos comenzó a notar que sobraba. Con pasos delicados y suaves salió de la tienda y siguió su camino sola. Las tiendas de vivos colores la llamaban, pero en cada tienda que entraba encontraba algo que le recordara a su amado Gaara y eso la ponía en grave peligro. No podía permitir que todo el esfuerzo que Naruto había hecho por ella se viniera abajo por una súbita depresión. Pero... él ahora estaba con Ino... ¿Qué haría ella en los tiempos libres?¿Sufrir?

Las fiestas navideñas terminaron sin ningún percánce ocasionado por sus progenitores o alguna duda de que ellos supieran la nueva relación que tenía Naruto con Ino. Por parte de Hinata se quedaba días enteros encerrada en su habitación, con periódicos y noticias deseando escuchar algo positivo de la Arena, pero lo más que podían decir los periódicos eran de los muertos que habían habido al final del año y eso no le hacía nada feliz. Una tarde tomo una savia decisión...

- ¿¡Qué vas a trabajar!- gimió su padre mientras se atragantaba con la cerveza.- ¿¡Cómo!¿¡Por qué! ¿Acaso no estás bien trabajando conmigo?

- No es eso padre.- explicó ella con calma.- Resulta que ahora no hay misiones y me aburro mucho. Demasiado. Y Naruto tiene un trabajo a parte de la empresa ¿por qué no puedo yo?

Intentó protestar un par de veces, pero Hinata no le dejaba. Al final de la tarde lo había aceptado y ella se había puesto en marcha en búsqueda de trabajo. No estaba muy segura de que hacerlo, pero cualquier cosa para estar ocupada le serviría.

Pasó un par de semanas hasta que encontró el trabajo digno para ella. En una pequeña escuela donde ella vivía una profesora había sufrido un accidente y estaba en coma, por lo tanto necesitaban una maestra de repuesto. Por suerte ella tenía conocimientos aptos para enseñar. El colegio era acogedor y todo el mundo simpático. Le costó bastante poco adaptarse a ello.

Con su nuevo trabajo y su nueva vida comenzó un año más, deseando desde lo más hondo de su corazón que Gaara volviera a por ella, porque después de todo él se lo había prometido.

* * *

Que caca... siempre parece en el OpenOffice mucho más largo ¬¬


	15. Arena

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Espero que en éstas fechas todos sus deseos se cumplan y que pasen momento de felicidad y amor. Y beban mucho... pero con cuidado jajajaj.

Aquí estoy con el capitulo navideño y pre-final. Seguramente le quede un capitulo más. Así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. ¡GRACIAS! por seguirme hasta aquí y or los reviews (Tendré que cambiar mi monologo... no veo otra opción u-u). En fin, espero que disfruten y pacen unas felices fiestas.

CIAOOOL~~

15- Arena:

El dicho aquel que dice "Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma" se puede leer en dos sentidos. En el positivo; después de todo lo malo siempre vendrá algo bueno. El negativo: Después de la calma SIEMPRE viene la tormenta. Que todo va bien durante un rato, pero después vendrá algo aún peor.

Aquel dicho se le pasaba por la cabeza a Hinata una y otra vez, a cada hora a cada segundo y no había ningún minuto que la desgracia le aterrara. Sabía que aquello podía cumplirse, uno nunca sabía cuando lo malo iba a caer, tan sólo se debía estar preparado para cuando llegara. Y ella lo estaba poniendo en práctica. A decir verdad su vida era maravillosa. Claro, siempre poniendo los parentecis ahí donde fueran necesarios. Con su familia todo seguía igual que siempre. Su padre le sonreía siempre que hiciera lo que él deseara, su hermana pequeña la idolatraba y el fantasma omnipresente de su madre tan sólo le gritaba que fuera feliz. Aunque ella sabía que su felicidad estaba a días de distancia de ahí. Por otra parte la familia Uzumaki cuidaba de ella como si fuera su propia hija. La idea de unir las dos familias había creado tanta felicidad para la aldea que decir que ese matrimonio iba a ir mal era una palabra tabú. En parte la gente lo pensaba puesto que sus paseos matutinos siempre se acortaban hasta la tienda de Ino, dónde el rubio se quedaba para visitar a su verdadera novia. Ella había aceptado absolutamente todo respecto al tema del falso matrimonio y hacía todo lo posible para no sentir celos cada vez que Naruto besaba a Hinata en público o hacían alguna muestra de amor falso. Por lo tanto los tres se estaban esforzando al máximo...

- ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?- preguntó Ino una tarde cuando solo estaban ellas dos en la tienda.-¿Un año?¿Dos?- Hinata bajo la cabeza y ordenó un ramo de Camelias.- ¡Hinata!

- No lo sé Ino...-contestó sin energías.- Tan sólo tengo que esperar...

- ¡Ahora no eres sólo tú!

Y sin decir nada más abandonó la tienda dejando sola a Hinata y con algunos clientes que rondaban por las mesas y flores. Sin rechistar atendió a todas las personas tomando el puesto de Ino. Sonriendo y ordenando los pedidos. Así estuvo hasta la hora del cierre de la tienda. Aquella noche la luna estaba grande y llena en lo alto del cielo. El frío invernal cubría todo y los árboles apenas tenías hojas para protegerse del frío. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para contemplar el astro madre, sonrió y recordó los días de Luna en la Arena. Aquello siempre indicaba una noche acompañada con Gaara. Sintió durante un minuto los labios de él sobre los suyos, sus caricias y incluso su cerebro pudo reproducir la voz de él con máxima claridad. Hacer eso le costó un buen apretón en el corazón y estaba segura que unos sueños llenos de pesadilla. Se llenó de aire los pulmones y volvió a girar para cerrar la verja. Alzó los brazos y la comenzó a cerrar cuando un susurró le comenzó a sonar por el aire. Intentó girarse pero estaba congelada, a su alrededor se había formado una pequeña capa de Arena, tan fina que no se podría ver y tan sólo sentir...

- Gaara...-gimió y se dio la vuelta de golpe, intentando encontrar los ojos verdes de él, su cabello rojo, su piel pálida o su voz. - ¿¡Dónde estás!- gritó, pero nadie le contestó.

Bajó la cabeza para mirar el suelo que habían pequeños granos de arena, se agachó y cogió un trozo y se lo puso en la palma de la mano. Intentó que las lágrimas no le salieran de los ojos, pero aquello había sido demasiado. Tener alucinaciones de su amor era ya pasarse de la ralla. Aguantó las lágrimas con mucha fuerza, pero nuevamente una brisa fría trajo consigo más granos de arena que se enrrollaban en su cuerpo. Como si fuera un abrazo o como si la quisieran proteger. Era un fenómeno extraño, pero lo suficiente bonito para que se sintiera un poco más cerca de su amado.

- Gaara...-volvió a gemir y dejó que amargas lágrimas le corrieran por toda la cara y mejillas.

En posición fetal estuvo tanto rato que cuando se levantó las articulaciones le crujieron. Cuando levantó la vista delante de ella se encontraba la rubia, con los ojos rojos y el rimel corrido. No tenía un aspecto muy atractivo, más bien bastante patético. Pero Hinata se guardó sus comentarios para ella. No necesitaba que la novia de su cómplice estuvieran en contra de ella.

- Perdón...-susurró la rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza apenada.- Me sobrepasé...- explicó con un hilo de voz.- Tú... eres la que lo está pasando peor... tú...y Naruto.

- No me pidas disculpas Ino.- sonrió y se acercó a ella apartándole las lágrimas de los ojos y limpiando un poco el maquillaje.- Te comprendo... es duro también para ti.

Sin decir nada más Hinata se despidió de la rubia y siguió su camino hasta su palacio.

Al llegar y ver todas las luces encendidas, comprendió que su padre la estaría esperando despierto para hablarse sobre algún tema que a ella no le interesaría demasiado o por ende le debía interesar en nombre de la farsa. Apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y entró al jardín, donde las múltiples cámaras de seguridad le apuntaron y siguieron hasta llegar a la puerta. Una de las criadas le abrió la puerta y le miró con tristeza. Esa era una señal para ella. Le pidió a la muchacha que le informara a su padre que no se encontraba muy bien y que se iría a su habitación a descansar. La criada aceptó la orden y dejó que Hinata se marchara por las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación dejó tirado el bolso y se acercó hasta las puertas del balcón. Las abrió y se sentó en una de las sillas blancas. La luna aún estaba grande, brillante y hermosa. Sonrió apenada mientras pequeñas lágrimas volvían a correr de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó estar junto a Gaara. Cuando toda su visión se tornó negra ocurrió algo realmente mágico... nunca llegó a saber si era por la necesidad física de un abrazo o que fue de verdad... Sintió como si unos largos y gruesos brazos le rodearan la cintura, como si unos labios le besaran en el cuello y como una voz que le susurraba al oído "Esperame". Dejó los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la extraña fantasía un largo rato hasta que las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de forma ensordecedora y su magia se rompió. Al abrir los ojos una fina capa de arena la estaba envolviendo y cuando el intruso entró al balcón la hilera se desvaneció en pequeños fragmentos...

- ¿¡Por qué no has ido a hablar conmigo!- bramo Hiashi enojado y con una fusta en la mano. Hinata tuvo un desagradable recuerdo con ese objeto.

Su primera reacción fue aplastarse contra la pared. Se dio cuenta tarde que estaba sentada en una silla ya que cuando se aplastó contra la pared tan sólo sintió un frío aire y luego como la silla daba un vuelco y caía al suelo encima suya. Cuando sus nalgas dieron contra la fría superficie escuchó un "crac" y entendió que algo en sus extremidades se había roto. Tirada en el suelo, con el corazón temblándole y con los ojos dilatados en pánico miró a su padre deseando que alguien le salvara... tenía la extraña sensación que de ahí no iba a salir bien parada...

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una extraña habitación, sin ninguna duda no era la suya. Todo estaba pintado de blanco y en las paredes habían extraños cuadros de forma amorfa, en el aire se respiraba un perfume extraño y en su oreja pitaba algo realmente molesto. Movió la cadera y sintió como si algo le quemara, se quitó las sabanas y vio como tenía parte del abdomen, brazos y muslos pequeña vendas blancas con una mancha verde. El instinto básico le decía que se lo tocara, pero comprendió que si lo hacía el dolor sería mucho peor y más doloroso, por lo que opto por no tocarlo. Aún con dolor en el cuerpo se volvió a acostar y miró con ojo crítico el recinto donde la tenían encerrada. No fue antes de que entrara una mujer vestida de blanco que se enteró en dónde estaba. La enfermera o auxiliar se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza con pena...

- Pobre niña...-susurró sin parar de sobarle la cabeza.

- Perdone... ¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber aún desorientada.

El rostro de la mujer no cambió mucho, suspiró y comenzó a hacer su labor sin decir mucho más. Hinata intentó recordar lo ocurrido horas antes de quedarse inconsciente: Estaba en el balcón, observando la Luna cuando algo parecido a una alucinación le comenzó a sobar y a susurrar. Luego su padre entró en el balcón con una fusta, se cayó al suelo rompiéndose algo y después todo se volvió negro. Antes de que sus recuerdos se volvieran oscuros recordó como si uno de los granos de arena que se le había quedado impregnado en la ropa se levantara intentando interponiendoce en el golpe... luego todo se volvió negro.

Durante todo el día estuvo sola, encerrada en esa habitación, sintiendo que algo iba mal o que algo iba muy bien. Miró su cuerpo lleno de heridas y supo que su padre si que le había logrado pegar, pero no lo suficiente para dejarle muy mal para ir al hospital, pero ahí estaba ella. Cansada de intentar entender lo ocurrido cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Había logrado entrar en la inconsciencia cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y dos enfermeras entraron. No se molestó en abrir los ojos y siguió durmiendo o intentar hacerlo. Las intrusas suspiraron y comenzaron a revolotear por su lado haciendo algo que a ella no le importó.

- Pobre muchacha...-susurró una de ella.

- ¿Qué le podemos decir?- quiso saber la otra. Aquella conversación le interesó puesto que era sobre las lagunas que tenía. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero agudizó el oído.

- No se, pero sin ninguna duda si ese joven no le hubiera traído no sabría que habría pasado con ella.

- Hablando de ese joven...- murmuro la otra.- Era bastante atractivo y su rostro me sonaba de algo... pero ¿de qué era?

Ambas enfermeras siguieron hablando sobre el muchacho desconocido como si fuera una estrella de cine. En ningún momento dieron una descripción física para que Hinata pudiera reconocerlo, pero a cada palabra que iba diciendo su corazón se iba acelerando poco a poco...

- ¡Ya me acuerdo- exclamó una de ella.

- ¿De qué?

- De el nombre del chico..

- ¿A sí cuál era?

- Gaara

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarle de los ojos cerrados de Hinata, una tras otra...

* * *

¡muaja! Es un poco más largo... MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Vaya horas de que me saliera largo. En fin.. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. BYEE


	16. Regreso  Epilogo

¡FELIZ 2011! Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas y que el año les comience con buen pie. Aquí estoy con el último capitulo. Espero que les guste y gracias nuevamente por seguirme hasta el último capitulo. Les vuelvo a agradecer por los reviews y la ayuda para continuar el fic. Que más que mas... creo que esto es todo. GRACIAS A TODOS.

CIAO

15- Regreso:

La realidad se le fue incrustrando en cada poro de su cuerpo. Las palabras de las enfermeras fueron resonando en el interior de su cráneo una y otra vez. Hasta que un golpe de frío la desveló por completo. ¡Gaara estaba en Konoha! Sin pensarlo dos veces pegó un salto de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo todo el cuerpo le comenzó a doler, sintió cada cardenal a carne viva, cada costilla rota con más fuerza y como la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas. Si no fuera porque un aparató comenzó a sonar cuando saltó de la cama hubiera caído al suelo redonda. Unas enfermeras entraron a la habitación antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia. A fuerza y en contra de los deseos de ella la regresaron a la cama, conectaron los cables y le pidieron con palabras amables que se tranquilizara y quedara en la cama. Pero ella no podía, debía saber si todo lo que había escuchado era cierto, necesitaba correr para buscar a su amado. Si era verdad que él se encontraba iría a por ella, pero.. ¿y su padre?

De golpe recordó absolutamente todo. Estaba recostada en su silla, cuando su padre entró y le comenzó a golpear por haber renunciado al trabajo familiar y por ser tan poca hija. Además de los palos normales que recibía cada vez que algún negocio el salía frustrado. A Hanabi no le pegaba. Jamás. Tan sólo a ella. Siempre había sido así, ella recibía toda la ira de su padre. Deseaba tanto que su madre aún siguiera con vida. Ella era como la vaina que relajaba y tranquilizaba a su padre, pero a la muerte de ella toda la ira se vio intocable. Luego una nube de arena apareció y en ese momento ella había perdido el conocimiento. Sí, su Gaara le había salvado ¿y su padre?

¿Cómo está mi padre?- quiso saber mientras miraba a una de las enfermeras.

Pues bien, tan sólo sufrió unos cuantos rasguños y un golpe. Pero lamento tanto que tu casa hubiera quedado hecha una ruina..

¿Mi casa?

Entre mano y mano la enfermera le comentó que una tormenta de arena había derrumbado la casa y que por ello ella estaba ahí, en esas condiciones. Las tripas se le revolvieron al pensar que el causante de eso podría haber sido Gaara. Pero... era imposible. Una persona no podía controlar la arena... ¿o si? Intento no darle más vueltas al asunto y prometió quedarse acostada hasta que se pudiera marchar. Enseguida que las mujeres abandonaron la habitación ella se levantó con cuidado, evitando cualquier movimiento brusco o algo que alterara a la máquina que avisaba a las mujeres. Cuando logró llegar a la ventana la abrió. El cielo estaba oscuro, parecía que se acercaba una tormenta. Se quedó un rato mirando a la lejanía deseando que le dieran el alta o pasara algo digno de admirar. A decir verdad, tan sólo quería salir y correr en busca de Gaara. Todo decía que él estaba en la aldea y que había ido por ella...

El médico que le había atendido era el típico viejo presuntuoso y poco dispuesto a cooperar. Le dio el alta dos semanas después de haber ingresado. Por lo tanto desconocía si Gaara aún estaba en la aldea, si todo había sido un hermoso sueño y se hubiera despertado. Cuanto más pensaba más indignada se sentía. Al llegar a su casa semi destruida contemplo como sus familiares le recibían, incluso el violento de su padre. Tan sólo abrazó a su hermana, primo y a una de las criadas más cercana a ella. A su padre ni le miro. Cuando todos entraron a las ruinas Hinata le pidió una audición a su padre. Se encerraron en el despacho que seguía intacto.

No me voy a casar con Naruto.- dijo con calma.- También voy a dejar la empresa y abandonar la casa.

Posiblemente si no tuviera la certeza que Gaara iba a ir a por ella, jamás se hubiera atrevido a llevarle la contraría a su padre y decir todo lo que sentía. Hiashi con el semblante serio calló escuchando todas las palabras de su hija. Cuando terminó él asintió y le pidió perdón, pero ella no dijo nada. Dio una vuelta y salió del despacho. Observó el hall que aún seguía en buen estado, luego las escaleras partidas por la mitad que separaban de la ala de arriba de la casa. Esa parte estaba perdida, todas sus cosas. Suspiró y camino a la cocina donde estaba el personal, les pidió que le dieran el teléfono. Obedecieron.

¿Señor Minato?- habló con voz dulce al teléfono.

Si, soy yo. ¿Hinata eres tú?- pareció aliviado.

Si, soy yo. ¿Puedo hablar con Naruto?

¡Oh claro!

No tardó mucho a que el rubio atendiera la llamada y le pidiera explicaciones a la joven. Hinata con calma le comentó absolutamente todo, incluido lo de Gaara. Después de darle la información principal le pidió un favor muy personal...

La casa era muy pequeña, de una habitación un salón cocina, un baño y una pequeña habitación para guardar trastos. Estaba orientada en una colina verde, con árboles y la vista de la aldea a lo largo y en otra dirección la salida de la aldea. Era una zona apartada de la sociedad, pero lo suficiente centrada para saber todo lo que ocurría. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo flojo, la puerta era grande y de color marrón oscuro. Las ventanas cuadradas con un cristal bastante grueso. El resto demasiado poca cosa para poder describirla. Suspiró ante su nuevo hogar y comenzó a limpiar, ordenar y a ponerlo listo para vivir en ella a partir de ese día. El terreno donde ella se estaba alojando pertenecía a la familia Uzumaki. Años atrás ahí vivía un viejecita que se encargaba de cuidar los árboles y animales que antes habitaban, pero hacía poco tiempo había muerto y esa casa se había quedado sola, por lo tanto a los Uzumaki no les importaba prestar aquel terreno. Al principio Naruto se negó puesto que podían vivir en la misma casa- osea en la familiar.-, pero Hinata le negó aquello puesto que pronto se descubriría que ellos no eran novios y que el compromiso era una mentira, además de que a Ino no le haría especial ilusión. Naruto quiso quejarse pero las palabras de Hinata tenían mucho sentido y tampoco le hacía ilusión tener mal rollo con su novia. No en esos días.

Al caer la noche la casita estaba lista, el fuego encendido y la comida hecha. A decir verdad se sentía un poco sola, pero era mucho mejor que estar en una casa donde no se sentía segura. Comió su guiso y luego a la cama. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a la guardería.

Los árboles volvieron a tener frutos, el cielo brillaba en un azul intenso y los animales volvían a rodear la casa donde ella vivía. En general las cosas iban bastante bien. La mayoría de los aldeanos se habían enterado de que los Hyugas y Uzumaki habían roto su compromiso, por motivos de otros amores. También el resto de los compañeros de Hinata se enteraron de que Gaara iba a ir por ella y por ende sus compañeras del trabajo...

Ella comenzaba a perder la ilusión de volver a ver Gaara cuando lo esperado ocurrió. Estaba tendiendo la ropa en su casa, cuando uno de sus alumnos fue corriendo por la colina hasta llegar donde estaba ella. Sin decir nada le sujetó de la mano y la llevó corriendo colina abajo. Entraron en la aldea y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la plaza principal de la aldea. En ella había un círculo de personas observando algo. A Hinata se le paró el corazón cuando vio un pequeño remolino de Arena. Se soltó de la mano del niño y corrió hasta el extraño fenómeno. La gente le abrió el paso hasta que se vio centrada en el circulo. El remolino de arena se esparció entre el aire y en medio de ello salió un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos agua marina...

Epilogo:

No era de extrañar para aquellos aldeanos ver pasear a aquella extraña pareja de abuelos. A decir verdad cada día deseaban verlos caminar cogidos de la mano mientras se iban contado a susurros pequeñas historias de amor. La mayoría de los niños pensaban que se trataban de unos ancianos cualquieras, pero los adultos conocían a esa vieja pareja por sus nombres y causantes de la paz de la Aldea de la Arena: Hinata y Gaara.

* * *

¡GRACIAS!'ARIGATO!¡THANKS!¡GRACIE MILE! Jojo que bilingue xD


End file.
